Current Crisis at Hogwarts
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Written as a response to Jan AQ's challenge "Healthy Eating and Exercise is Key" over at potionsAndSnitches. The Ministry interferes with Hogwarts as the students start to become obese. Set during Harry's 5th year.
1. Changes

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns everything related to Harry Potter.

Due to the excellent attendance of all teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the late August meeting, the small staff room quickly filled up. In fact, at one point there were so many people crammed into the room that there was barely enough room to breathe. However, the minute the Headmaster, an elderly man wearing pale orange robes who had a long white beard, walked into the room, the room quickly expanded so everyone was comfortable. The staff immediately glanced towards the man who could be Merlin's doppelganger.

"Good morning," the Headmaster said pleasantly before taking his seat at the head of the table. "As you all know, it is that time again. The students shall be arriving tomorrow evening as normal before we know it. As such, we have several issues that we must address before their arrival." He then smiled towards his staff who only stared blankly back at him. "Yes, well, I am sure you are all wondering who I've hired for our Defense against the Dark Arts position."

"Not really," a woman with green eyes and light brown hair replied. The Headmaster immediately rewarded her with a swift glance in her direction. She only smiled innocently at him, though, at his raised eyebrow.

"Professor Vector, I do hope that you haven't just said anything."

"Of course not, Headmaster," the witch replied happily.

"Septima, shut up," a dark haired witch with curly hair hissed.

"Fine, but I was just having some fun with the Headmaster," Septima Vector, the Arithmancy professor, said whining slightly.

"We know what you were doing, Vector, and nobody cares," a pale man with a hooked nose sneered as he sat shrouded in darkness.

"Well, aren't we Mr. Grumpy today?" Septima drawled.

"He's always Mr. Grumpy," the dark haired witch replied.

"Yes, and you're always sticking your head so far up your—"

"PROFESSORS," the Headmaster yelled in a booming voice. Everyone instantly quieted. "Thank you. Now, since you are unable to act like professionals, I'll leave you in suspense."

"Like you always do," mocked Septima.

"Poppy, perhaps you should inform us about your findings." A matronly witch quickly stood up and glanced around the table at the staff. She wore a pleasant smile on her face before addressing them.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she said bowing her head towards him. "In efforts to fight childhood obesity, the Ministry has passed several decrees that require me to review our students' medical charts yearly to see if Hogwarts is improving in efforts to reach the Ministry's goal. I have recently just finished my review and found that we are unfortunately failing to improve. In fact, we have actually all became a bit heavier last year. In response to my findings, the Ministry has enacted several provisions that we must now follow in order to continue to receive funding. The first provision is that we must ban all sweets from Hogwarts starting next term." Her face then became stern as she glanced towards the Headmaster. "That includes your Ice Mice, sugar quills, licorice snaps, and anything else that is pure sugar, Headmaster." She instantly caught him popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "I'm afraid, Albus, that includes your lemon drops."

"But—"

"Albus Dumbledore, you know precisely what those sweets are doing to your health. Need I remind you about the blow pop incident?"

"Now, Poppy—"

"Do not sass me, Headmaster, or I will inform the rest of the staff."

"As you wish, Poppy," he replied bowing his head slightly.

"In addition, they have also added set guidelines for the house elves to follow when preparing our food nowadays. We're going to become a zero trans-fat school, which means that there will be no more fattening food used. Instead, the Ministry has prepared a sample list of possible healthy food choices. As you can see, they've altered our breakfast slightly with the removal of the various types of pancakes. From now on, students are allowed two pancakes and their choice of either sausage or bacon."

"We might as well just starve them, Pomfrey."

"The same goes for you professors," she replied. "In fact, this morning will be the last day anyone of you are allowed to drink an unlimited amount of coffee." She then glanced towards the glaring curly haired witch. "I completely understand your anger, Aurora. However, the Ministry believes that there is no need for you to stay up until all hours of the night for your classes. From now on, Astronomy will be held in the Room of Requirement at normal times as per the Ministry's orders." Luckily, she focused her attention elsewhere so she didn't see the witch's face.

"Who the hell are they to decide when and where my class is held?"

"Now, Professor, there is no need—"

"NO NEED?" she yelled. "There is every damn need for me to be mad. They just decided that my input didn't matter and thought that they could change my entire class so that it—"

"Professor Sinistra," the Headmaster said in his warning tone.

"I apologize, but I find it absolutely ridiculous that they think they can make rules up as they go along. I've always taught Astronomy at midnight because it's the perfect time to view constellations."

"Be as it may, Aurora, the Ministry has ordered us to do this. I understand that you have your—"

"I have more than just trepidations about this solution, Headmaster. I hate it. The Room of Requirement can only show so much detail. It cannot take the place of the real thing."

"My dear, I am sure the Ministry only suggests this as to ensure your longevity. Perhaps we could just experiment with it for a week. Would that be agreeable?" He smiled half-heartedly when she nodded. "Excellent," he said. "If there's nothing else, then I believe this concludes our meeting."

The Headmaster watched his staff carefully. He knew that no matter what Professor Sinistra agreed to that she wouldn't be happy about it. Professor Vector didn't look any worse for wear, but it took a great deal to make her angry. Professor Snape was his usual damper self as he stalked away. The small Professor Flitwick looked to be seriously contemplating something. They were definitely going to be in for a wild ride this term…especially since he, Albus Dumbledore, could not have his lemon drops.


	2. Welcoming Feast Perspectives

**A/N: **Sorry for skipping around with perspectives. Enjoy.

**Welcoming Feast Perspectives**

The next night, a young man with green eyes and messy black hair plopped himself unceremoniously onto a bench at a table in the Great Hall. His friends that sat with him glanced at him, but said nothing. Just another year at Hogwarts, the boy thought snidely. He then glanced towards one of his best friends who kept staring at him.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he growled moodily. He wished she would just stop staring at him like that. He was fine. He didn't need her acting like his mother all the time. He had been taking care of himself from an early age. He didn't need anybody, especially her.

"Prat," his other best friend, a red-haired boy his age, mumbled under his breath.

"Good evening, children," the Headmaster loudly announced stepping up to his podium. The Great Hall instantly quieted. "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporarily leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you—"

"Hem, hem," echoed loudly from the Head Table.

Harry instantly glanced up there. He had to have heard that wrong. It sounded like it came from the direction of the evil git, otherwise known as Professor Snape. However, the bat didn't even seem to blink an eye when he caught Harry's glance. The young man then glanced towards the horridly pink witch that sat on Snape's left. His mouth nearly dropped in shock when he watched the witch slowly rise to her feet before walking towards the Headmaster. No one had ever interrupted the Headmaster before.

"Thank you for that lovely welcome, Headmaster. If I may?" the pink plump witch asked.

Dumbledore inclined his head respectfully before glancing towards Professors Snape and McGonagall. Both caught his eye and returned his look. He sighed softly prior to him moving back from the podium. He'd allow Professor Umbridge this one respite. He had to admit that he too was curious as to what she would say or even what path she would chose to say her words to the students.

"We at the Ministry are extremely worried about the egregious health violations that have befallen Hogwarts these past years," Professor Umbridge, the pink horridly dressed witch, stated with a sickly smirk on her face. "While we understand that none of this can be directly linked to one individual, we hope to repair what has been broken here. In fact, we have already taken steps with the full cooperation of Madam Pomfrey to offer you all healthier options for food, which will start tonight. I am sure that we can help you all live healthy lives." She then calmly walked back to her seat and sat down.

"She's one to talk. She's a freaking cow," the red-haired young man said. He instantly glanced towards the green-eyed young man when he heard his friend's laughter. "Oh, sure, you laugh at that, Harry," he grumbled.

"You have to admit, Ron. That's sort of funny."

"Whatever," Ron replied before glancing at his empty plate. His stomach grumbled loudly a few seconds later. "They better serve us something soon. Otherwise, I'm gonna start a riot." Sure enough, moments later, food arrived. However, it only made Ron grumble louder. "They call this food!" he said outraged as he picked at his slopped together food.

"Oh, please, Ronald," Hermione drawled. "I'm sure it's fine." She then caught both boys staring at her as if to dare her to take the first bite of the half-liquid, half-solid green slop. She rolled her eyes before lightly scooping a portion up to take a bite. The exact second she took a bite was when she quickly spit it back into her napkin. It tasted like Tabasco sauce mixed with broccoli and fish. "Never mind," she said grimacing. The taste refused to leave her mouth as she drank an entire glass of milk that tasted a bit sour.

"Great. If it's not Voldemort," Harry started to say, but stopped when he caught his friends' flinches at the name. "Fine, You-Know-Who trying to kill me, then it's the Ministry with this garbage." He then glanced towards the Head Table and nearly laughed when he caught Snape pushing his food around his plate. The older wizard looked positively disgusted as he glared at his plate. "Least Snape has to eat this crap with us." It didn't take long before Harry watched Snape push his plate away with pure disgust on his face. However, before he could watch Snape any longer, he caught a quick movement out of the corner of his eye. His eyes instantly darted towards the far right side of the Head Table just as Professor Sinistra stood up. He had never seen her so angry before. He watched her turn towards Professor Umbridge and glare at her with such ferocity that he swore it was worthy of Snape.

"This is your healthy food?" Professor Sinistra snarled as she motioned towards her plate. "I'd rather eat bugs!"

"Sit down, Aurora," Professor McGonagall quietly commanded as every student glanced towards the Head Table.

"NO! This tastes like—"

"Sit down," Professor McGonagall said through grit teeth. The witch was making a complete spectacle of herself in front of everyone. If she thought that was bad, then she was in for a rude awakening when Professor Sinistra threw her plate of food at the far wall. Professor McGonagall instantly closed her eyes and shook her head. There went their chance of the Ministry considering the staff to be semi-sane.

"Now, Professor, if you have an issue—"

"Oh, you haven't seen an issue, Umbridge!" Professor Sinistra growled before she pulled out her wand. "I bet you're the witch who thought it'd be a good idea to move Astronomy to the Room of Requirement, aren't you? Well, let me tell you, you TOAD—"

"ENOUGH," the Headmaster loudly said as he rose to his feet. His voice boomed around the large hall, which quieted down instantly. "Thank you. Please take your seat, Professor Sinistra." He caught the Astronomy professor's glare before she grudgingly followed his orders. He flashed a sympathetic smile towards Professor Umbridge. However, she didn't seem to notice as she too took her seat again. He glanced out at the students and caught their disgust at the food. He had to admit that he didn't like it either. Closing his eyes, he made up his mind. When his eyes reopened and his mind made up, he calmly clapped his hands once and waved away the disgusting food. In its place quickly appeared salads that actually looked somewhat healthy. He caught the loud huff from his left, but he ignored it. After all, what was the Ministry going to do, fire him?


	3. Double Potions from Hell

**A/N: **Snape's a bit evil in this chapter, but he needs his tea. :D Enjoy.

**Double Potions from Hell**

Severus Snape was not happy. He wasn't usually. But this morning, he _really_ was not happy. He walked into the staff lounge to get himself a cup of chamomile tea before his double Potions class with Potter and the rest of the other dunderheaded Gryffindors. Dumbledore had mentioned it to him eons ago because Snape refused to go to anger management. Unfortunately, someone had disposed of every one of the chamomile tea bags. He growled at this discovery before shaking his head at how idiotic he was. He drew his wand and tapped it twice on the brim of his teacup. Only tea didn't appear in the cup.

"What in the nine hells?" he grumbled before whirling around. No one was in the staff room to hear him rant, which he was glad for truthfully. The door mysteriously then opened as if someone had heard him, which knowing his luck was probably Albus. His lips instantly curled upwards distastefully at the pink horrendous witch walking his way. "Forgive me, but just how is tea unhealthy?"

"It is a known stimulant, Professor Snape," she replied with that saccharine smile that he just so badly wanted to hex off her face right then.

"A known stimulant?" he quietly replied in his dangerous 'I'm Severus Snape, lady, a former Death Eater, and you want to take my tea away' voice. "I see, and the reason for this is why exactly?"

"For too long now, you've all been allowed to hype yourselves up on known stimulants. The Ministry believes that this combined with some of your…colleagues' known teaching habits is a bit…unethical for the poor students. Therefore, the Ministry has banned all known stimulants from the grounds so that some of your coworkers may teach free of any substances in their blood."

"I see," he responded glancing out the window in efforts to calm himself. "You do realize that the majority of the staff frequently enjoys a cup of afternoon tea, including yourself I believe?"

"Of course I do, Professor Snape," she said before gently resting her hand on his arm. His eye twitched instantly in response to her touch. "However, my eating habits are not in question here. Try to have a good day, Professor."

And with that, Dolores Umbridge left the staff room. A bright blue jet from an ebony wand, however, slammed against the door a few seconds after she closed it followed by a very loud expletive.

* * *

"Um…anyone noticing how—I don't know how to put this in clean terms, but—pissed Snape is today?" Ron whispered towards Harry and Hermione. All three Gryffindors then winced as Snape descended upon another victim. Today, it didn't matter whether you were in Gryffindor or Slytherin. It was open season for both houses.

"I fail to see where it says to add tears, Miss Parkinson," Snape growled towards the fifth-year Slytherin girl who was sniffling after he snarled some particularly nasty comments at her. "As moving as I am sure your girlfriend is in terms of your abundant sympathy, Mr. Malfoy, if I were you I'd get to work." Snape's eyes were in black slits before he whirled around and caught the familiar green eyes watching him. "Mr. Potter," he drawled very softly. He nearly chuckled when the boy gulped. "Let us see how abyssal your potion is this time." He peered into the Gryffindor's caldron before chuckling very darkly. "Hmm…tell me, Harry," he said leaning in very slowly towards the young man. "What color is your potion?" There was no anger in his voice, but everyone knew it was there.

"I'd say pink, sir," Harry replied forcing himself not to stutter. He hated it when Snape tried to make him feel like an idiot. However, he was rather sure that he brewed the potion right this time. In fact, he hadn't even asked Hermione for help this time. He just followed the directions that were in the spikiest handwriting that he had ever seen Snape write.

"Pink?" Snape hissed as if he was speaking Parseltongue. "You'd say your potion is pink?"

"Yes, sir, I would," Harry quickly responded. His stomach instantly knotted when he saw Snape's lip curl upwards into a smile. "Is something wrong, sir?" Honing in on his Quidditch skills and his numerous experiences with Harry hunting, the young Gryffindor quickly ducked when Snape whirled around with his arms waving around him dramatically before the man stalked angrily towards the front of the classroom. Snape positively foamed at the mouth as he glared at Harry's classmates.

"Longbottom, what color is your potion?" Snape snarled. The Gryffindor instantly squeaked and fell backwards. "Don't be an idiot, Longbottom. What color is your potion? I'm sure even you can manage to answer that question. Well, I'm waiting, Longbottom. What color is your potion?"

"Blue, sir," the plump boy stuttered back.

"Blue, yes, oh yes, Longbottom, blue," Snape replied with a scoff. "And, Mr. Malfoy, what color is your potion?" His dark eyes darted towards the blond Slytherin.

"I'd say red, Professor," Malfoy responded with a smirk.

"Ah, yes, red, and I'd respond no one likes a suck-up, Mr. Malfoy." Snape then glanced towards Hermione before sighing. "I will no doubt regret asking, but, Miss Granger, what color is _your_ potion?"

"Red, Professor Snape, just like Draco's," she calmly replied with a slight quiver.

"Red," he repeated before chuckling darkly. "Who by a show of hands has a red potion?" Half of the class raised their hands. Snape instantly responded chuckling even louder before his eyes rested on Harry. "And by a show of hands, who has a pink potion?" Only Harry raised his hand. "Well, it seems miracles do exist, Mr. Potter." Harry's mouth dropped.

"You mean that I got it right?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, it's not one of Sinistra's goddamn Astronomy tests." The older wizard then shook his head angrily. "And here I thought you might actually be exhibiting a trait you inherited from your mother." He glared at everyone else in the classroom. "100 points from Slytherin for having a Gryffindor show them up." Soft cheers erupted on the Gryffindor side of the class. "200 points from Gryffindor for being nuisances," Snape drawled with a rather large smirk.

"That evil bat," Ron mumbled under his breath. "Harry got it right."

"Ah, yes, thank you, Mr. Weasley, for reminding me." The redheaded Gryffindor instantly flushed. "205 points to Gryffindor for Harry's ability to remain levelheaded for once," Snape said with a slight bow of his head towards Harry. "I shall expect more of the same during the next class, Harry." He then glanced towards the rest of the class. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Class dismissed," sneered Snape before briskly walking out, leaving behind shocked Slytherins and Gryffindors in his wake.

"What's with him calling you by your first name, Harry?" Ron asked glancing at him strangely.

"Don't look at me. I'm just as freaked out as you are, Ron. I don't even know how I got it right." The trio then started towards their next class with the mass crowd of shocked classmates.


	4. Pomfrey's Boys

**A/N: **Not as funny as usual, but enjoy. :D

**Pomfrey's Boys**

A few hours later, Snape finished fastening the last button of his frock coat as he waited for Madam Pomfrey to return with his results. He had always hated the yearly physicals and usually arrived to his about mid-December, much to Pomfrey's extreme dislike. However, he was the only potions master so she couldn't necessarily complain too loudly because he was brewing usually her potions for her. This year, though, it was mandatory for all staff to have their physicals done before Wednesday. Otherwise, thanks to the Ministry, the professor would be on administrative leave until he completed it.

So there Snape was, waiting. He had a million other things he could be doing. For example, trying to figure out why he was acting so odd around Harry all the time. He growled quietly when he realized that the young Gryffindor had somehow changed from a Potter to just Harry. It had to be from his lack of his specially brewed chamomile tea. Then again, the only parts of it that made it special were the fact that he added two small drops of Calming Draught and a hint of Firewhiskey to the tea. On most days, it kept him very docile so he didn't end up strangling half of the students for their idiocy when brewing. His students wouldn't ever know he was calm, but only because he was a first class actor.

"Shall we head to my office, Severus, or is here acceptable?" Madam Pomfrey asked when she briskly walked towards him. The Hospital Wing was completely empty except for them.

"It does not matter, Madam," he replied with a sigh. For twenty years, he had received the same lecture from the Healer. He was rather certain he could recite it verbatim to her by now.

"You've lost nearly ten pounds since last June, Severus," she scolded softly. "I'm sure that I don't need to remind you that you're not even remotely near a healthy weight yet. This frequent starving yourself is rather absurd. A man your age should—"

"Yes, Madam, I am well aware of the statistics concerning a man my age," he interrupted.

"No doubt you've been dosing yourself whenever possible with nutritional potions again," she responded placing her hands on her hips. "Should I lecture to you again the risk factors concerning—"

"You do not need to, Madam. I am well aware. However, in case it has slipped your mind, I am extremely busy with business for Albus and brewing. I do not always have time to sit down and eat."

"Then perhaps you should make time, Severus," she replied with a raised eyebrow as if she was challenging him to respond.

"Very well, Madam. I shall try to do as you recommend." He made sure that he didn't look at her. He wasn't quite lying to the mediwitch. It just would be in rather poor taste for him to pull out an apple and eat it while the Dark Lord and his followers tortured another poor Muggle. He also couldn't eat while brewing or he'd risk contaminating the potion.

"No, Severus, you won't try," Pomfrey replied before throwing her hands up into the air in utter frustration. "Between you and Mr. Potter, I don't know which one of you is worse."

"And just what is wrong with him this time, Pomfrey?"

"Perhaps it has escaped your notice, Severus, it has everyone else, but Mr. Potter weighs eighty-five pounds soaking wet. The boy is practically skin and bones underneath his robes. In fact, he's lost nearly fifteen pounds since last June."

"I see." Snape then sighed before running a hand through his long dark hair. "Has Potter spoken as to the reason why he has refused to eat?"

"No, but he's always rather tight lipped when he comes back from the summer."

"I assume you've attempted a psychological evaluation on him?" She nodded slowly. "And…?" he drawled with a pointed look.

"You know very well, Severus Snape, that I cannot give you that information."

"And you know very well that I _am_ privy to that information, Madam Pomfrey, considering that the boy will be in my class two hours for three days out of the week. If he is suffering from a severe bout of depression, it is not practical for me to allow him to be near any dangerous ingredients unless I wish to have Potter's blood on my hands, which I assure you, Madam, I do not. His father's blood is more than enough blood on my hands as is his mother's." Snape then glanced away quickly trying to calm himself again. He hadn't thought about Lily in years, well, since Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

"Fine, Severus," the Matron replied shaking her head slowly. "He does exhibit some of the symptoms of depression. However, he shows no signs of suicidal tendencies, though."

"And just what are these symptoms?"

"He shows the classic signs of survivor's guilt. He feels remorse for his being alive while Mr. Diggory is not, and the remorse compounds an extreme amount of anger. Though, he understands that Cedric's death was not his fault, though, and that no one could have known that the cup was a portkey." She then sighed before locking eyes with Snape. "However, I doubt his anger comes solely from his witnessing the death of a schoolmate last June."

"That is rather cryptic for you to say, Madam. I take it there is evidence for your assumption?"

"He refused me outright when I asked him to remove his clothing this year."

"The boy perhaps was shy, Pomfrey. It is certainly understandable." Silently, Snape thought back to his Hogwarts years when the same mediwitch had asked him to remove his clothing so she could examine him. He had been entirely uncomfortable under the Healer's watchful gaze because the only other person who had ever seen him naked was his mother. He could relate to Harry's embarrassment.

"To be shy is one thing, Severus, but to draw a wand on me is a totally different entity."

"He drew his wand?" he asked in disbelief. "Did you examine him fully then, Poppy?"

"I didn't have a chance to, Severus. He fled moments later."

"You suspect abuse, though?" he asked knowing the answer already.

"Well, at the very least I'm convinced they neglect him. I've informed Minerva and Albus of my findings for the past five years. Minerva always acts as if she is going to do something about it, but for some reason or another forgets it by the next term. And Albus, well, he's Albus. He tries to see the good in people as you know firsthand, Severus."

"Oh, yes, because Tobias was full of good," Snape responded bitterly. He still wasn't fully over the fact that Dumbledore ignored his requests to remain at Hogwarts over the holidays when he was a student, but he had never once told anyone what his dear old dad did to him. He drew in a breath and glanced at the mediwitch. The image of Harry eating last night at the feast reeled through his mind. Harry appeared to be enjoying his supper, the one before Dumbledore made salads appear. The boy continued to eat it without anyone noticing until Harry saw that Hermione disliked it. Snape hadn't really known why he had watched the boy so closely, but he had. And now with this new information compounded on top of his witnessing Harry at the Welcoming Feast, he couldn't ignore the usually quiet voice in the back of his mind. "Poppy, do you believe that his guardians withhold food from him?"

"As if for punishment?" she clarified, which he nodded in response. "Yes, I suppose that I would believe that, Severus. The boy always does seem to eat more while here. However, if that is the case, then we should perhaps remove him from Umbridge's program immediately."

"You believe that healthy food is not good for him, Madam?" he asked with a sly smile. Snape knew precisely what was going on with the mealtime menus. Dumbledore and the Ministry had come to a mild compromise sometime this morning about Umbridge and her sickening menu. They agreed to Umbridge only being in charge of dinner, while Dumbledore would be in charge of the menu for breakfast and lunch. However, Dumbledore had to give more power to Umbridge. In fact, it was only truthfully her second day in the castle and she had already started to act as if she owned the place. Fudge gave Umbridge more power and took more from Dumbledore.

"I believe young Mr. Potter is going to have trouble eating for awhile, particularly at dinner."

"He didn't seem to have any trouble last night at the Welcoming Feast, Pomfrey." Snape then noticed her eyes narrow on him. "What is it, Madam?"

"Severus, I found no evidence of food in Harry's stomach during my diagnostic. You're certain he ate?" Snape nodded instantly. His eyesight was as good as his hearing and sense of smell. "Then perhaps it'd be prudent if someone ensured that Harry actually kept the food down."

"I shall do that tonight, Madam." Her eyes narrowed on him as if she were trying to figure him out. "Yes, well, as we both know, I will not eat Umbridge's so-called healthy food, Poppy. As Aurora so eloquently stated last night at the feast, I'd rather eat bugs."

"Now, Severus, it is healthy food in theory."

"And yet it tastes like vomit," he countered.

"Yes, well, several of your potions also taste like vomit, Severus Snape, but you don't see me not giving them to our students." She then angrily huffed and walked away from him.

* * *

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry to his plate. There was green, lots, and lots of green. He then glanced up and looked down the table at his older brothers. However, the Weasley twins were talking with their friends and eating their lunch. Ron then glanced back down at his plate.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald," Hermione drawled. "It's rather good."

"No, Hermione," he replied instantly. "The turkey sandwich was good. This…this is not good. I'm a growing boy. I need meat and a lot of it. This green crap isn't going to cut it for me."

"So what are you going to do, Ron? Sneak into Hogsmeade?" she replied shaking her head.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, Mione." Her head whipped towards him.

"Merlin, Ron, you're an idiot," she huffed. "Just how are you planning to sneak into Hogsmeade anyway? If you think that Harry's letting you borrow his cloak, then you've got another thing coming."

"But this stuff is horrible," Ron complained.

"Ronald Weasley, do not make me write your mother."

"But—"

"No, Ron. No one has ever died from eating broccoli. Look. Even Harry's eating it," she replied motioning towards Harry who instantly stopped and glanced at her.

"Fine," Ron grudgingly replied before taking a small bite of it. Two seconds later, he spit it out and grabbed his large glass of water. "That was disgusting. I'd rather eat a flobberworm than that."

"I'm sure that could be arranged, Mr. Weasley," a voice drawled silkily behind him.

Ron's eyes widened instantly before he released a slow breath. He glanced up and whimpered. Everyone in the castle knew that Snape wasn't in the greatest of moods, which meant everyone was doing their best impressions of good behaving children for once.

"Mr. Potter, your summer work was atrocious yet again." Snape's voice was devoid of the usual malice he usually held for the young Gryffindor, though. "We will just have to do something about that. Now, won't we, Harry?" There was that use of his first name again. "Come to my office at 6:40 this evening. Be sure to bring that spare bit of parchment you had your third year and your special cloak."

"Why, sir?" Snape only glanced at him in the familiar 'don't question me' look before quickly stalking out of the Great Hall. As soon as he disappeared behind the massive doors, Harry glanced at his friends. "Guys, he's really starting to scare me by using my first name all the time."

"You're not the only one scared. Hell, he's being halfway cordial to you this year so far."

"Yeah, but what could he want with me?"

"Well, he obviously wants you to bring your dad's cloak and map with you," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, but why? I mean, if he has known this long, why would he ask Harry to bring them now of all times if he only wants to confiscate them?" Ron asked while eating an apple. "It doesn't make sense. Then again, it doesn't make sense that we've got Umbridge deciding what we can and can't eat."

"So, what are you going to do, Harry?"

"I guess I have to do as Snape says, don't I, Hermione? Is there a tracking spell that you could cast on me before I go, though?" At the sight of his best friends' looks, he softly scoffed. "I'm spending my evening with Snape, guys, the man who has hated me for years."

"I'll check the library," Hermione responded before giving Harry an odd look.

"What?"

"It's nothing, Harry." She then shook her head and glanced at him again. "It's just that maybe this is a good thing. For years, we've convinced ourselves that Snape's trying to kill you. What if this is his way of showing you that he's not really that bad?"

"Why, though? It's not as if we've ever seen Snape really give a damn about anyone."

"You might not have realized this at the time because of Snuffles, but Professor Snape did step in front of us to shield us that night, Harry. He did it at great risk to himself." She then shook her head softly. "And, well, you know what he does for Professor Dumbledore."

"But Dumbledore makes mistakes, though. He's said it himself, Hermione."

"I don't know. The way he was staring at you last night and the way he acted with you in class this morning just makes me believe that this is going to turn out to be a really good thing for you." She then leaned closer to him. "I could be mistaken, but he acts like he genuinely cares for you, Harry."


	5. A Gryffindor and Slytherin Walk in a pub

**So, a Gryffindor and the Head of Slytherin Walk into a Pub…**

Around 6:35, Harry slowly drew in a breath, standing up from the Gryffindor table. He flashed a brief painful smile towards his best friends before silently walking out of the Great Hall. He mumbled quiet pleasantries towards Luna and Neville as they walked past him. He walked towards the staircase leading down to the dungeons when someone suddenly grabbed the front of his robes.

"You must listen to me. The cards, you must listen," the figure shrieked.

"Oh, dear Merlin, get a hold of yourself, Sybill," Professor McGonagall briskly snapped. However, the Divination professor only pulled three Tarot cards from her pocket. "Sybill, release Mr. Potter immediately." Trelawney appeared to listen, but only slightly. She kept her hand on Harry's shoulder rooting him firmly to the floor.

"Please!" Trelawney shrieked. "Listen!" She held in front of his face a Tarot card of the devil, which Harry noticed idly as being upright. However, he was pants at Divination, so he didn't understand the meaning. She then showed him the second card, which was the Hermit upright. That card Harry knew meant a loner. Once more, she held up another card. His eyes narrowed on the Emperor upright card. He then shook his head slowly before glancing at Professor Trelawney.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't understand. The Devil is going to rule a hermit?"

"No, Mr. Potter. The ill-tempered loner you are meeting tonight will be your father," she responded staring at him widely.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Sybill, leave Mr. Potter alone." Sybill seemed to come back to herself a little before glancing at McGonagall.

"Minerva, dear, what was I doing exactly?"

"Attending dinner, Sybill, which I suggest you do immediately," McGonagall quietly growled. She waited until the other witch had left before muttering under her breath, "Fraud." She then turned back towards Harry. "Mr. Potter, pay no attention to what she just said. James Potter was not a loner, and he certainly was not ill tempered. I'm afraid that these past few days have been particularly hard on Professor Trelawney. Do be careful of Professor Snape, Mr. Potter. He is not in the greatest of moods."

"Yes, Professor," Harry softly replied. He drew in a deep breath when his head of House left him. While he tended to agree with McGonagall that Trelawney was a fraud, her words did unsettle him. It wasn't as if he really wanted to spend time with a, well, crazy lunatic Snape, but he didn't want to spend his first month in detention either. Quietly, Harry made his way down to the dungeons and sighed when he knocked on the door loudly. The door instantly swung open, and Snape gently pulled Harry into his office before slamming the door shut.

"You're late, Harry," Snape drawled.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Snape scoffed instantly, but said nothing before he grabbed his outer cloak and walked towards his desk. "Sir, is everything all right?"

"You tell me, Harry," Snape responded without turning back towards him.

"Well, I'd say that it's not, sir, because I'm not quite sure why I'm here. I mean, I understand that my summer work is horrible, but it's always horrible, though. Then there's also the fact that you wanted me to bring my dad's Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map with me tonight so that means that we're not staying in the castle then." Snape chuckled softly before turning around.

"Excellent deductive reasoning, Harry," he drawled. "We're not staying here." His obsidian eyes then narrowed on Harry. "Are you frightened by the prospect of accompanying me tonight?"

"I was, sir," Harry admitted truthfully.

"I confess I am curious as to what changed your mind, Harry."

"My friends know where I am, sir." Snape nodded slowly before whirling around.

"If I were you, Potter, I'd put your father's cloak on now."

"And what about the map?" asked Harry curiously.

"That is for when we return, Harry."

"Where are we going exactly, Professor?"

"You'll see, Harry." Snape then headed towards the outer wall of his office before disappearing.

"What?" Harry exclaimed with his mouth dropped. He then shook his head and quickly followed after Snape. Before he walked into the back wall, he closed his eyes, but no collision happened. Instead, he felt the cool crisp September air against his face. He quickly reopened his eyes and glanced at Snape who was staring at him rather amused.

"Tsk, tsk, Harry, have a little faith," he drawled before whirling around and walking away.

"Have a little faith?" Harry repeated. "Maybe you've forgotten the past five or so years, Snape."

"I haven't. But as I keep pointing out, Harry, if I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead."

"Gee, that's comforting."

"Would you rather I wait, Harry?" Snape replied still clearly amused.

"I'd rather I didn't have anyone trying to kill me for once." Harry then fell in step next to Snape, but it wasn't as if Snape could really see this since Harry wore his Invisibility cloak. They quietly continued towards their unknown destination.

When Harry recognized the shops on either side of him, he glanced towards Snape with huge eyes. Snape had brought him to Hogsmeade! He then shook his head slowly, but continued after the tall dark wizard into the Three Broomsticks.

"Ah, Severus, welcome back," exclaimed Madam Rosemerta happily. "It's been awhile."

"So it has, Madam," Snape responded cordially. "Is one of your rooms in back open?"

"It's always open for you, Severus. Well, head on back. I'll bring you your usual in a moment. On second thought, I'll bring you a double." The witch then briskly walked away towards the bar. Snape, however, quickly headed towards one of the private rooms and shut the door.

"Why are we here, Snape?" The older wizard didn't respond, though. He only unfastened his outer cloak and gently placed it on the back of his chair before taking a seat. The door to the room then opened again, and Madam Rosemerta levitated in two trays of food. Harry's eyes widened at the sight. It was soup of some kind and smelled heavenly. She briefly flashed Snape a smile before calmly walking back out and closing the door behind her.

"Quit hovering, Harry, and sit down." Harry immediately pulled off his cloak and stared at Snape. "Sit first, and then ask." Harry complied silently before setting his hands in his lap.

"Why are we here, Snape?"

"I would think that would be obvious, Harry. We are here to eat dinner."

"We snuck out of the castle to eat soup," Harry said outraged. "You have to be joking."

"I assure you that I am not, Harry." His dark eyes then glanced at the bowl of soup in front of Harry. "Eat as much as you can." Without another word, Snape started to eat and left Harry to his own device for the moment. That didn't mean that he noticed Harry's intense staring, though. He just thought best to ignore it. After all, Madam Rosemerta had brought him his chamomile tea, which he enjoyed immensely once he finished his dinner.

"Sir, why are you being so nice to me?" asked Harry after taking a small sip of his tomato soup. It was good, and it didn't hurt his stomach as most of the solid foods did.

"I am not being nice. I am giving you what you deserve," Snape responded sipping his tea. His headache was slowly receding, which made him feel a bit more in control.

"Madam Pomfrey told—"

"About you drawing your wand on her?" he quickly finished. Harry slowly nodded. "She informed me, but she also informs me that she's a bit concerned about you. She is not the only one, Mr. Potter." Snape's dark eyes glanced over the young man. "When was the last time you slept properly? And do not lie to me." He watched Harry's head bow slightly before he responded.

"Night before the third task," Harry whispered.

"I take it you are suffering from night terrors?" Harry hung his head dejectedly but nodded. "Have you informed any of your Gryffindor friends?"

"Ron and Hermione know, but only because I keep screaming my head off."

"And you never thought to inform anyone else?"

"Sirius and I guess Remus probably know. They told me to talk to Dumbledore about it, but he's barely talking to me anymore."

"The headmaster is rather busy, Harry."

"Why do you keep calling me by my first name?"

"I did not realize that it upset you," Snape responded before taking a rather large drink of his tea.

"It doesn't necessarily upset me. It's just, well, I don't understand it," Harry explained. "Since my first year at Hogwarts, you hated me. There wasn't a reason. It was just downright hatred and contempt for me. I mean, the first time we saw each other…" Harry's voice faltered slightly.

"Speak openly. I will not be offended tonight." At least Snape knew he wouldn't be offended as long as he kept drinking his special brew of tea. He could see the anger in Harry's stance. He supposed he could relate to it slightly. He had always compared Harry to his father when the boy so wasn't James.

"You glared at me during my Sorting. You bullied me in our first Potions class by asking me questions that hardly any first year would know. Hell, instead of noticing what I was doing, which was taking notes by the way, you made me feel like an idiot. You took points from me for nothing and gave them to your precious Slytherins for the same. You constantly harp on me about a father I never had a chance to know!" shouted Harry. "And now you're calling me by my first name. What gives you the goddamn right to call me that?" Snape didn't respond. He only drank his tea as if he didn't have a fifteen-year-old student shouting at him. "What gives you the right to act nice with me and string me around like I'm some damn puppet, Snape? I gave you respect when you gave me none in return. So what gives you the right?"

"Nothing," Snape responded coolly before slowly setting his cup down. "You are correct. I did all that and more. I allowed a grudge I had against your father skew my perspective of you. You showed me definite respect in our earlier years, and I never once acknowledged that. However, to keep you protected, Harry, I could not. I could not do what one ought to have done long ago."

Harry's eyes widened instantly. Trelawney's words hauntingly echoed around the small private dining area. He then stood up and backed away as if he was a wounded animal. He watched Snape calmly stare at him, but the man didn't say a word.

"Oh, my god!" shouted Harry. "You…you can't…no…really…but…how…why…oh, dear." The blood in Harry's face drained.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter, before you pass out on me," Snape drawled. "Because I assure you that I am not carrying you back to the castle." He watched the boy slowly take a seat across from him.

"Trelawney said that, well, that the man I'd meet tonight would be my father." Snape snorted.

"Trelawney is a sherry-addicted lunatic and a fraud," Snape drawled glancing over his cup of tea. "I believe she predicted your death your third year, I presume?" Harry nodded slowly. "Praise, Merlin, it's a miracle. You're still alive, Mr. Potter."

"That's not funny, Snape," Harry growled.

"Perhaps not to you, but I will admit that my humor is a bit rusty." Snape then took another sip of his tea. He wanted to bathe in the rich taste of the Firewhiskey swirling around the chamomile. However, that thought was a bit bizarre, even for him. "Now, to get back to your pre-panic attack, I assure you that I am not your father. That role solely rested with James Potter." He ignored Harry's huge sigh of relief. "However, your mother and I…" Snape then glanced towards Harry. He could see the fear in the green eyes. There was no easy way to admit this. He drew in a breath and spoke. "I slept with your mother once, but there is no chance of you being my son."

"You're sure?" asked Harry with a pained expression.

"I am positive, Mr. Potter. If you would like me to prepare a Paternity potion, then just ask. However, I assure you that you are not mine." Harry nodded slowly.

"Hermione said you're acting like you care about me. Is she right?"

"Truthfully, a part of me will always care about you." Snape then sighed before shaking his head. He hated the fact that he was admitting so much to the teen, but they needed to develop some sort of trust. After all, his fifteen-hour denial of his chamomile tea had made him think rather hard about where their relationship (whether one could call it that or not) headed.

For four years now, Snape had saved Harry at least once per school year. However, he had been rather close to losing Lily's son forever last year when the Dark Lord unexpectedly returned. While he had gained his entrance back into the Dark Lord's Inner Circle again, he knew that he was on borrowed time with the dark wizard. One could only lie for so long.

"No doubt, you've heard this numerous times before, Harry, but your eyes are Lily's."

"You loved her. Didn't you?" There was no anger in Harry's voice, just curiosity.

"Everyone who knew her loved her, Harry. She was so full of life and of kindness."

"Remus said she was there for him when no one else was."

"I don't doubt that, Harry." Snape then sighed and glanced briefly at Harry's soup bowl. Harry had nearly eaten all of it. "How are you feeling right now?"

"All right, I suppose," responded Harry. "It's a lot of information to think over, though."

"I meant in response to your dinner, Harry," Snape gently clarified.

"Oh, um…it's good, I guess."

"Your stomach does not hurt?" Harry quickly shook his head. "I'm pleased to hear that." Snape then glanced at his cup and closed his eyes. His chamomile tea was gone. Well, it was good while it lasted. He then looked towards Harry. He wanted to tell him, but it wasn't exactly something that was appropriate in their present area. Perhaps he'd inform the Gryffindor after they returned from their little outing to London. "It would be prudent for me to inform you now that we shall be leaving shortly."

"We're heading back to the castle?"

"Not quite, Mr. Potter, I have one last stop planned." Snape could hear the control in his voice. He wasn't suffering from his chamomile withdrawal anymore so he sounded a bit like the old Snape. That is if one just ignored the itsy-bitsy tiny fact that he was still being cordial. At the sight of Harry's eyes narrowing, he further explained. "It is one where you will have to remain with me in the open."

"Won't He know, though?"

"Not that open, Mr. Potter," Snape responded with a smirk. So the young man _did_ seem to think things over. "I'll cast a mild glamour so you're not as noticeable." Harry nodded slowly. "I realize that it will make you uncomfortable, but I cannot be seen with a student right now."

"I understand," Harry replied.

"I'm not quite sure you do, Mr. Potter. You will have to pretend to be a family member of mine."

"Do you have any family, though, sir?" Snape tried to ignore the ache in his chest. Harry did not know. He couldn't know. He'd be too young to remember the memories Snape tried hard to repress.

"Not presently, but it'll work," Snape answered casting the glamour. "Let us leave, Mr. Potter."

Harry silently and quickly put his Invisibility cloak back on before following Snape out of the Three Broomsticks. He barely acknowledged the flirting Madam Rosemerta. He kept thinking about what Snape had said. Snape had admitted that he he'd always care for Harry because of his mother and that Harry deserved to kindness. Granted, Snape had said those exact words, but he implied it to Harry. Then there was the fact that Snape had said he slept with Harry's mum. That part was a bit awkward, but it probably was more awkward for Snape than Harry.

As they walked side by side, Harry took quick glances towards the older wizard who seemed fairly relaxed as they continued. It was as if his anger towards Harry over the years was all an act. Biting his bottom lip, Harry glanced down at the ground. Maybe it was all an act. Snape was the head of Slytherin after all. It would certainly make sense if he acted like a git to Harry so that the students who shared Voldemort's views didn't know his true loyalties. How many times had Snape saved him over the years anyway after Harry and Ron thought that the Slytherin was trying to kill him? Snape had even stated that in order to protect Harry fully, he couldn't treat him with kindness. Harry then stopped when he noticed that Snape had.

"Remove your cloak and hide it, Mr. Potter," Snape quietly ordered, glancing around their dark surroundings in efforts to find any movement. His dark eyes then glanced back towards the young man in front of him, which made him briefly smile for a moment before holding his arm out towards Harry. "Grab my arm and close your eyes." Snape noticed that Harry didn't even hesitate to follow his orders.

After apparating them both outside of the large Apothecary in Diagon Alley, Snape quickly opened the door and motioned for Harry to enter. The door silently shut behind him. His dark eyes took in the numerous jars before he found the owner, who was a friend of Snape's.

"A personal visit, Severus, I do hope I haven't sent the wrong ingredients," the owner joked.

"You have not," Snape quickly responded placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. He felt the young man tense slight at the touch, but he had expected nothing less from the Gryffindor. "However, I do have a bit of a request to make." He inclined his head respectfully when the owner motioned for him to continue. "No doubt you've been informed that the Minister is interfering with Hogwarts."

"I've been aware of it, yes," the owner replied. "So, what does my favorite customer need?"

"Umbridge has taken to checking the owls for banned substances upon arrival. However, I am under the impression that she is not checking your owls." Snape then raised an eyebrow towards the man. "No doubt the Ministry continues to be wary of our trades."

"So it would seem, Severus, but I have yet to hear what you need from me."

"On her ever-growing list, she's included chamomile tea as being a banned substance."

"Say no more," the owner quickly said holding up a hand. "You'll have it by tomorrow. Is there anything else you'll need?"

"No. That will do for now. However, if I do, then I will write you in the familiar way." Snape then allowed his hand to leave Harry's shoulder before he whirled around and started towards the door. He heard Harry quietly follow after him. No doubt, the young Gryffindor was positively confused.

"I must confess it has been quite some time since I've seen you, Mr. Prince. I still remember the day when your parents brought you in here for the first time."

Snape stopped in mid-step and whirled around. He noticed the confusion in Harry's face, which was understandable. He had been so young at the time. They all had been. His hand gently rested on Harry's shoulder before he glanced towards the owner.

"If you'll forgive us, we must return home."

"Of course, Severus, of course," the elderly gentleman replied.

Snape didn't even necessarily give Harry any orders before apparating them towards the front gates. Of course, he knew that it'd be hard on the poor Gryffindor when they returned, but he'd deal. He gently wrapped an arm around Harry and kept him upright before quickly spelling a Stomach Calming draught into Harry's stomach. He instantly noticed the nausea leaving Harry's face that looked so much like a younger version of Snape. He maneuvered them behind a tree and knelt down in front of Harry.

"I apologize for that just now." He watched Harry nod slowly. Obviously, the young man wasn't necessarily over all of his nausea yet. "It would be prudent for us to use the map now before we attempt to return to the castle." When Harry turned his back to Snape, the older wizard removed the glamour.

Harry nodded again and did as Snape requested. As soon as he activated the map, he wordlessly handed it to Snape. He watched Snape glance over the map before handing it back. His green eyes met Snape's, but Snape was the first to look away.

"I'll explain once we safely return to the castle. You should put your cloak on, Mr. Potter." When Harry sighed, he glanced back towards the young man. However, Harry was underneath his cloak, so Snape didn't see him.

They made their way towards the looming castle rather quickly, Snape sticking to the shadows and Harry under his Invisibility cloak. They walked into Hogwarts, but Snape didn't stop. He continued towards the dungeons, and he was rather certain Harry was following him. He walked up to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin guarding his quarters and walked in wordlessly. When he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, he stepped back from the portrait and allowed the door to close.

"All right, explain," asked Harry with a guarded look in his eyes. "Because you said earlier that I am not your son, but the way that guy just was talking, I say that's bull."

"You are not my son, Harry. You are the son of James and Lily Potter."

"And yet that guy looked me directly in the eyes and said he still remembered the day when _my_ parents brought me in for the first time. And last I knew, Snape, I'm Harry Potter, not Prince."

"You are Harry Potter."

"So why did he call me Prince then, Snape?" Harry then watched an emerald and silver album zoom out of a room into Snape's outstretched hand. His eyes narrowed on the album. It looked similar to the one Hagrid had given him his first-year. Snape wordlessly handed it to Harry before sitting in a navy blue recliner with a green throw on its back.

Harry sighed, but opened the album. The first picture that stared out at him was of a young witch about eleven with fiery chestnut hair. It was the eyes that made him smile. The album was of his mother. He glanced towards Snape, but the man didn't appear to be paying attention to Harry so he glanced back. He turned the next page and narrowed his eyes on the couple. He knew it was a young Snape and his mother. He continued to turn the pages until he noticed that there was a large gap between the picture on the last page of his smiling mother when she was fifteen and the picture of a small baby Harry in his mother's arm. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but he decided against it when he saw Snape staring emotionlessly at the crackling fireplace.

The picture of baby Harry in his mother's arms was different from the one he had in his album from Hagrid. The room's walls were a rich vibrant green, which brought out Harry and Lily's eyes. The young Mrs. Potter wore a baby blue sundress, and Harry noticed she wore a ring on her left ring finger. The ring was familiar because it was the same ring in his album. So she was married to Harry's father.

Harry slowly turned the page and stopped instantly on a picture of a relaxed twenty-year-old Severus Snape holding little Harry in his arms. He glanced towards his Snape and then back to the picture. This album wasn't making sense. Snape continuously said that he wasn't Harry's dad, but he didn't at all look upset to be holding the little infant in his arms. Harry turned the pages more and saw more pictures of Snape holding him looking rather relaxed and at peace.

On the very last page of the album, Harry closed his eyes at the picture of his little baby self in a little green jumper in Lily's arms. Both mother and son were waving with large smiles. His mother had also written Snape a note off to the side. He glanced towards the older wizard, but Snape seemed still to be lost in his thoughts. Harry quietly read the note in hopes that he'd finally understand.

_Thank you for taking care of us this past month while James was in St. Mungo's recovering, Sev. It was just like old times again. I've decided that I'm not going to tell James. I don't want him to worry about Harry, not when you took such good care of us. It's rather funny actually, but I think Harry misses you, Sev. He cries every time James holds him now._

_You're probably wondering why I gave you this album and why I am writing you this. When Harry was born, James and I started a baby book for him so I thought it'd be nice if you had one of our times together this past month. I know you're thinking it's foolish, but maybe someday there will come to be a time when He's gone, and you and James can get past your history together. I know when that day comes that Harry will be very happy to have both of you together. He loves you both, Sev, and someday you're going to get that perfect and happy family you deserve. Love always, Lily Evans-Potter_

**A/N: **Next chapter: More of Severus and Harry talking before coming to an understanding. And an update on Day 3: Dumbledore without lemon drops. :D


	6. Understanding Life's Lemons

**Understanding Life's Lemons**

Harry drew in a slow calming breath as he glanced towards Snape. The man looked utterly lost. He sighed and shook his head. The twenty-year-old Snape in the album didn't look at all like the thirty-five year old Snape in front of him. Obviously, the war had changed the older wizard.

"Sir?" said Harry quietly. He didn't see any movement from the wizard. "Professor Snape?" Again, there was no movement from the older man. Drawing in a breath, he walked towards Snape and knelt down in front of him so the man had to see him. Snape's dark eyes caught his for a moment before glancing at the green album in Harry's hands. "I don't understand."

"What's to understand, Harry?" Snape replied quietly. "For an entire month, your mother allowed me to pretend that we were a family while your father recovered from his injuries."

"But why would she do that, though?"

"Your parents were in hiding at the time from the Dark Lord. So while Lily remained home with you, James, however, still went on Order raids. On one occasion, James was close to an explosion, which resulted in him flying fifty feet backwards into a rather large marble statue. I'm not quite sure the extent of his injures, but it required him to remain in St. Mungo's for quite some time. Lily couldn't visit him throughout his recovery because it wasn't safe so both of you remained in hiding with no face-to-face interaction with anyone. I received a letter one night from Lily that was full of desperation. She felt as if she was going stir-crazy in the house by herself. She perhaps might have been in order to write me a letter. I wrote her back, though, and told her if she ever needed something that I'd always be there."

"So what, sir, one day, she just decided to go to you and play pretend?"

"No, Harry, it wasn't anything like that. She went to feed you. But when she went to pick you up, she noticed you had a dangerously high fever. She was hysterical at the time, which any mother would be. For some reason or another, instead of going to someone else, she brought you to me."

"I was sick?" Harry asked staring at him. "She brought me to you because I was sick, sir?"

"Yes, you were rather sick, Harry. Upon the sight of you two on my front stoop in a downpour with Lily screaming at me to do something, well, I took you into my arms and examined you in my home. Lily, however, didn't help me in the slightest. She was too worried about you, so I regret that I casted a sleeping charm on her so I could examine you properly without having Lily yelling in my ear. I don't remember what you had, but I do remember brewing you a draught."

Harry stared at his Potions professor. He could hear the emotions that Snape usually tried to hide. Obviously, this night was rather scary. However, he didn't interrupt Snape this time. He could wait to hear it all so he wasn't so confused anymore.

"For a split second, Harry, I thought about waking your mother up so she could feed it to you, but she looked so exhausted that I couldn't. So I fed the draught to you. It took some coaxing and some rather embarrassing moments on my part, but you finally took it. I didn't want to put you down then, so I held you in my arms and rocked you back and forth while I waited for the draught to work. It's rather pathetic if one thinks about it now, but I experienced it all in terms of fatherhood. I felt the worry and dread in my gut that my draught wouldn't work…that I was too late, and you weren't even mine, Harry. I knew you were his son, but it was so easy that night to forget everything. It was so easy to pretend that you were _my_ son, not Potter's son. It was so easy to believe that Lily had woken up in our manor and brought you down to me to take care of you. It was so easy, Harry."

There was no hatred towards James in Snape's voice. In fact, all Harry could distinguish for an emotion was anguish. Then again, Harry rarely caught a glimpse of the head of Slytherin's emotions so for all Harry could know maybe anguish and contempt sounded the same in Snape.

"Your fever broke about three in the morning. I remember you opening your eyes and yawning as if you didn't have a care in the world. Your eyes were full of life and curiosity. You didn't cry as I remained holding you. In fact, you actually started to suck on my sleeve much to my dislike. A part of me never wanted to let you or Lily out of my sight again, but I knew I had to, though. Your mother had made her choice, and she chose James." Snape then snorted softly. "She woke up to me whispering a lullaby in your ear." Shaking his head, he sighed. "I didn't realize she was watching us until she started to laugh. You had just sneezed on me after I kissed your forehead. It was so easy back then, Harry."

"So Mum then decided that we'd stay with you for a month?"

"According to the healers at St. Mungo's, James still had a month left before they'd release him. So, yes, your mother wasn't necessarily in a hurry to go back to an empty house." Snape then glanced towards the young man in front of him. "In case you're wondering, she never broke her vows to your father during that month. I respected her choice, and I would never ask her to break those vows for me."

"Um…it's kind of personal, but you did say you slept with her, though," Harry awkwardly said.

"When we were fourteen, Harry, not then," Snape replied calmly.

"Oh, so I really can't be your son then. Can I?"

"It is rather impossible, yes." Snape then narrowed his eyes on Harry. The Gryffindor appeared rather disappointed by the news. "I'd have thought you'd be jumping with joy that I'm not."

"I am happy that people haven't fed me lies all my life, but it's just, well, I've wanted a family for a long time. And Mum's note practically says that you want one too." At the sight of Snape's eyes narrowing on him, Harry quickly held up his hands defensively. "I'm not saying that we should become a family, Snape. I'm still holding out hope that one day Pettigrew gets caught so I can live with Sirius."

"No doubt, Black shares your sentiments, Mr. Potter," Snape replied. "However, you could be honest with yourself and state the true reason you are slightly disappointed that I am not your father."

"I want a family. That's my true reason," Harry responded defensively.

"Very well, Mr. Potter," Snape replied inclining his head. He wasn't going to push Harry tonight. "However, if you ever wish to speak with someone, my office door will always be open for you."

"Thank you, sir. I know you love Mum a lot, but have you ever tried to be with someone else?"

"In case it has slipped your mind, Mr. Potter, I'm not very pleasant to be around on a good day."

"So is this a bad day then?" Harry replied with a soft smirk.

"This entire day is a result of Umbridge being a complete idiot and taking my tea from me."

"Is it magic tea?"

"Continue your idiocy and you'll find yourself in the bottom of the lake, Potter."

"You have to admit you've been acting odd all day, and you scared everyone, including me."

"And yet you still brewed a flawless potion," Snape drawled.

"Yeah, but I haven't got the foggiest clue how I did it."

"Perhaps it was an instinct of yours, Mr. Potter." Snape then glanced at the clock above his mantle before sighing. "In any case, you should be returning to the Tower. I've kept you here long enough, and no doubt Minerva will have kittens when she discovers you're missing."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied quietly. "Is all this going to be a frequent nightly event?"

"I should return to my bastardly self by morning, Mr. Potter, so it is highly unlikely."

"Oh," Harry sighed.

"However, if a certain troublemaking Gryffindor is out of bed tomorrow night and near the Astronomy Tower, we could perhaps run into each other. I would not be as cordial, though, and I might snarl at the Gryffindor for being a pain in my ass. However, I would listen if he had anything to say." Snape then inhaled before standing. "In either case, you should be heading back to the Tower."

"Yes, sir," replied Harry before he started towards the door. He turned back briefly. "Good night, sir." He then silently put his Invisibility cloak around himself and disappeared into the dark corridor.

"Good night, Harry," Snape replied softly after the door closed. He grabbed the emerald album from the couch and glanced down at the opened picture of a smiling Lily and baby Harry. That month truly was the best month of his entire life, and it wasn't just because of Lily either.

Before the darkness had settled into his life and he had guarded his emotions closely so no one could ever manipulate him again like the Dark Lord and Dumbledore had, he had thought about moving on and settling down with another witch. That month he and Lily shared at Prince Manor, Lily had told him that his loyalty towards her made her feel truly honored, but that he deserved to be happy also so he should move on with his life and that she'd understand if he fell for another woman. It just wasn't that easy, though. He loved Lily more than life itself. He couldn't just stop loving her and move on to another witch. Sure, he had been with other witches to satisfy his needs, but there was no emotion, no passion behind his actions. Even with all that, though, he still wanted to be a father at some point in his life. Those hopes vanished after he received word that the Dark Lord had killed Lily and James. He couldn't have his child be like Harry. No child deserved that.

* * *

Dumbledore loudly dug through his massive desk in hopes to find a lemon drop. He had to admit that the longest he had ever gone without one was two weeks. Unfortunately, that was during the two weeks that he had been searching for a new DADA professor after Quirrell turned out to have been sharing his body with Voldemort.

In hindsight, Dumbledore should have realized that there was something wrong with the wizard. The purple turban was a rather large billboard sign after all that just screamed 'Dark Presence under here.' Well, it was either that or 'Suffering from an extremely bad case of male pattern baldness.' Then there was the fact that the staff always complained that Quirrell smelled so horrible, which Dumbledore himself had noticed once or twice. However, he wasn't about to tell one of his staff members to take a shower because he stunk like a skunk. That was like telling poor Severus to take a shower because his hair was as greasy as a hamburger from one of the Muggle fast food restaurants.

Then there was the frequent muttering by Quirrell to himself, which truthfully Dumbledore thought was relatively healthy. Even he on occasion talked to himself, and he was just as sane as Trelawney. Well, perhaps he should rethink that comparison some. He wasn't quite certain Sybill was all there anymore after her numerous attempts to self-medicate with a bottle of sherry.

After all, during their last staff meeting she predicted that Severus would marry Aurora Sinistra, which nearly started the second Wizarding War. Though, Dumbledore did admit they would make a cute couple. Their future pale, dark-haired, sneering Slytherin children would perhaps even be adorable. That is if one could get past the tempers the poor children would no doubt inherit from their parents.

"Aha!" Dumbledore exclaimed holding up the yellow candy that had been at the bottom of his desk drawer. He quickly popped it into his mouth and sighed contently. He loved lemon drops. His blue eyes then glanced around his office. Perhaps he could find some ice mice scurrying around. However, his eyes noticed the phoenix staring at him. "Now, Fawkes, it isn't technically bending the rules." The phoenix stared at him with the 'What am I, an idiot' look. "I'll quit tomorrow." Perhaps it was Hogwarts playing tricks on him, but he swore Fawkes scoffed. Maybe he should lay off the lemon drops.


	7. Price of Disobedience

**Price of Disobedience**

A month, that's all it took for Minister Fudge and Umbridge to suck all the fun out of Hogwarts. The Ministry knew that there had to be some reason Dumbledore still hadn't cracked. Minister Fudge, in fact, had placed a bet of two weeks before the wise old coot started to renounce all claims that the Dark Lord had returned in exchange for his lemon drops. Dumbledore was practically a lemon drop addict. Everyone knew that. However, after Fudge's two weeks were up, Dumbledore still held that wide cheerful grin and twinkling baby blue eyes that all the witches loved while refuting Fudge's claims.

So, on the third week of the revolutionized new health standards at Hogwarts imposed by the Ministry, Fudge in his supreme awesomeness decided Umbridge should become the High Inquisitor. Fudge just had to know what made Dumbledore so cheerful all the time. With Dolores, he'd get results because she just brought the worst out in people with her horrid pink outfits and her frequent hem-hems. Plus, Fudge truthfully just wanted to keep her at Hogwarts because she was scaring the crap out of him during Wizengamot trials with her batting her eyes at him all the time.

Since she had started as the new High Inquisitor, Umbridge had already put three professors on probation. The first professor was Sybill Trelawney, which was only because the witch was a few Sickles short of a Galleon. The second professor was Minerva McGonagall because the witch had the audacity to kick Umbridge out of her classroom during Umbridge's routine inspections. The final professor was Aurora Sinistra, who just wasn't kowtowing to the Ministry's demands. The final straw broke last night when the professor informed all of her students that they would be having one class per week up in the Astronomy Tower. Umbridge had found out somehow, and all hell broke loose.

"Well, this should be interesting," Ron quietly muttered as he watched Professor Sinistra stalk towards the head table. She had replaced her normal midnight blue robes with a long black one that looked eerily similar to one of Snape's since it billowed silently behind her.

"You reckon she'll hex Umbridge?" one of the nearby Gryffindors asked the trio.

"Who knows?" Harry quietly replied eating his breakfast.

"More importantly, who cares?" Ron said with a snort.

"Oh, honestly, Ron," Hermione snapped. "She shouldn't be trying to make an enemy out of the Ministry. Umbridge has the power to fire her now. She should try acting more like the other professors instead of making waves."

"Hey, I'm all for her getting rid of Umbridge so we can get some normal food back." Hermione only rolled her eyes and returned to reading her _Daily Prophet_.

Harry, however, glanced at the head table. His eyes met Snape's briefly. Unbeknownst to Ron and Hermione, Harry and Snape had talked about the same thing last night in Snape's office. Well, Harry talked. Snape mostly just listened to him, which really was all Harry needed. Harry had asked Snape at the end if it was hard not being able to do anything about Umbridge and Fudge's constant struggle for power over Hogwarts. Snape had only replied that he was a Slytherin, which was something that Sinistra seemed to forget about herself.

Over the past month, Harry had learned the meaning of numerous expressions on Snape's face. They had grown closer into almost a friendship, but it was still just a teacher-student relationship. However, every now and then Snape would divulge something about Lily. He rarely ever talked about James without sneering. Harry had learned, though, that his mother was rather amazing at Potions. Once, when Snape and she were younger, Lily actually had expressed wishes of being a potions mistress. However, for some reason or another, that didn't happen.

Looking at Snape now, though, Harry could see the clenched teeth from the potions master. He obviously wasn't happy about something, which appeared to be Sinistra from the glare he was shooting at her. However, she seemed perfectly oblivious to the world as she took the second to last empty seat. Only one person was missing from breakfast this morning at the staff table, and that was Umbridge.

"Speak of the devil," Harry muttered under his breath as the horrid pink witch walked calmly towards the head table. He then glanced back towards Snape and caught the man's eye again. This time Snape relaxed his face slightly before briefly nodding towards him. Harry smiled for a second and returned to his breakfast. It warmed his heart to know that the man would make a point to seek him out to ensure Harry actually was eating breakfast. It was rare in Harry's life for someone to care about him.

* * *

Aurora's dark eyes stared straight ahead when the pink toad sat down next to her. She didn't move to eat her breakfast. She didn't talk to Sybill, who unfortunately sat on her right. In fact, she barely blinked as she sat in her chair. She didn't look upset. She didn't look anything really.

"Hem-hem," Umbridge said next to her. "Professor Sinistra, it is customary to set an example for the students. Plus, a woman like you really should eat more." Umbridge heard Aurora scoff instantly. "Now, Aurora, dear, you're already on probation. It really isn't wise to make things worse."

Aurora's wand hand contracted slightly, but she continued to stare straight at the back wall. She looked rather lifeless as if she was a doll. She drew in even breaths, which kept her calm as the horrid witch next to her continued to fill her mind of useless drivel. _Oh, dear, Merlin, I sound just like Snape,_ she groaned in her head. _Then again, the man did spend all morning lecturing me on how to be the perfect little Slytherin. Maybe I'm tired of being the perfect Slytherin, Severus. Did you ever think about that?_ She then released a soft hiss as if she was talking in Parseltongue. _Must remain in control,_ she repeated in her head.

"Dear, are you all right? You look a bit peaky. You haven't seen the Grim, have you?"

_Oh, shut up you drunk,_ Aurora growled in her head. _Must remain in control and not upset the toad anymore. After all, Snape promised me a nice bottle of Astra Potion if I just keep my mouth shut this morning._ She then broke eye contact with the wall and glanced towards Snape. _Dammit. I wish I had figured out that whole 'control your emotions' crap._ Snape looked positively at ease sitting next to McGonagall and Trelawney. Then again, he probably looked at ease when he was bowing before the Dark Lord too. She then sighed at that thought and grabbed her fork. If he could do that willingly, then she could spend a few moments eating breakfast and ignoring the two morons on either side of her.

* * *

Snape noticed the eyes on him for a moment, but ignored it. He was still reflecting on his talk with Harry last night. Even the young Gryffindor was finding it difficult under Umbridge. Then again, Snape had heard in one of his staff meetings that Harry was suffering from the same thing Sinistra was. However, it wasn't as if Snape could tell the young man to act more like a Slytherin as he had to his colleague. Had the Sorting Hat placed Harry in his house, well, things would have gone smoother probably than they had. He then took a drink from his goblet. He had to admit that Harry and he had been getting along a lot better than before, which made Dumbledore much happier.

One of these days, Snape knew he'd have to teach Harry Occlumency. Harry had been sharing his numerous nightmares for weeks now, and they seemed to be getting worse as time went on. Some of the things Harry dreamt were downright frightening. Not everything was true, though. Harry had relayed a nightmare where Snape had killed a wild haired witch with a crazy look in her eyes. While the young man had no idea that he was talking about Bellatrix LeStrange, unfortunately, Snape knew she was still very much alive in Azkaban. Truthfully, though, Snape didn't want to teach Harry Occlumency. He knew the Gryffindor desperately needed it, but he couldn't. It wasn't that he was concerned with what he'd witness in Harry's mind because Harry's instincts didn't leave much left to imagine. No, it was the fact that there was a chance that he'd resort to his old ways again one day when his own defenses would be too low to manage. It took a tremendous amount of energy, Legilimency and Occlumency. And he knew that once he opened Harry's mind, he'd be subjecting the poor child to nights of night terrors. It was just something that happened when teaching the mental arts. It would leave one vulnerable, and he didn't think Harry needed to experience any more horrific dreams.

"Severus," Minerva softly whispered under the guise that she wasn't even talking.

"Yes, Minerva, what is it?"

"What did you say to her this morning?"

"It's more what I promised her than what I said," he replied taking another drink.

"That must be some promise," Minerva quipped quietly before resuming her talk with Albus.

Snape inwardly cringed when he heard the hem-hem at the other end of the table. He idly glanced towards that side of the table before taking a bite of his toast. Umbridge was trying to start a conversation with Sinistra. When he had promised to brew the potion for her, he hadn't actually meant to brew it for that specific reason. He'd brew it in any case, if she hexed Umbridge or not.

He knew as did the other professors that Sinistra was not the typical Slytherin. She could be if she wanted to be, but she usually didn't. He remembered how Slughorn always called her Slytherin's special case. His dark eyes then glanced towards the messy haired Gryffindor. Harry was a bit like Sinistra. They both allowed their emotions to control them on any given day, but if they wanted to, they could be as cold as ice to others.

In fact, Snape had them both rant at him about Umbridge. Though, only one of those two used magic to obliterate an old bookcase. Snape guessed if Harry was that comfortable around him that Harry would have destroyed something too, but they weren't quite there yet.

"Aurora, dear, I know that you aren't happy about this situation. However, you must see the Ministry's point, though," Umbridge said in that sickening saccharine voice of hers. She then briefly flashed a sweet smile towards the witch.

"Of course, I do, and I apologize for my behavior towards you. You're just doing your job."

Snape's eyes narrowed briefly at Sinistra's response. That was a bit unexpected, and she had said it without a bit of a tremble of anger in her voice. He then took another drink from his goblet. Sinistra was too calm for this, which never was a good sign.

"Well, dear, apology accepted. I do hope we work to become better friends."

_That's bloody likely,_ Snape snorted into his goblet.

"However, there is just one issue that I'm afraid we must deal with."

"Issue?" repeated Sinistra. "And just what issue is that, Dolores?"

"It was brought to my attention this morning that you were seen near the Forbidden Forest."

"I happen to like to take walks in there. Last I knew, Dolores, that isn't a crime."

"You were with a man, however, dear. In fact, my source stated that you two were arguing over something. Am I to assume that you were conversing with Dumbledore?"

"What? No, I wasn't conversing with him. And for the record, what I do with my mornings is frankly my business, not the Ministry's."

"Yes, it is. However, you spoke with Minerva a few moments later."

"I spoke with her concerning a personal problem I was having. It had nothing to do with your paranoid delusions that we're trying to build an army."

"So you admit it then?" Umbridge stated with her eyes bugged out slightly.

"Admit what? That I spoke with Minerva, yes, I'll admit that. That I went into the Forbidden forest with a coworker, I'll admit that too. If you'd like, I can give you a play by play. I went into the Forbidden forest and had my coworker yell at me that I should keep my mouth shut around you."

"Well, obviously, you're not following his advice."

"Yes, and you're costing me a very rare potion, too." Sinistra then glanced towards Dumbledore. "I apologize, Headmaster, but you'll have to excuse me." She then quickly started to head towards the door to head to her quarters most likely. However, Umbridge wouldn't let her go quietly.

"My dear, you should have considered yourself very lucky to have been teaching this long." Snape noticed that Sinistra had stopped directly behind his chair. He could feel the slight twinge of her magic building up, but he did nothing. "After all, Cornelius and I were discussing the importance of teaching the young children Astronomy nowadays. I'm afraid, my dear, that you've left me with no choice now." Snape noticed Harry's eyes staring at him widely. However, he knew that Harry was the only one actually staring at him and everyone else was staring at Sinistra.

"No choice for what?" Sinistra softly asked.

"You are hereby relieved of your post, Miss Sinistra," Umbridge said feigning regret. "It really is the best for the children, you know. These young witches and wizards have so many other subjects that are more suitable for them. I'm afraid, the other subjects like Potions for example are more important than Astronomy is, my dear, and we at the Ministry just don't see the point to teach students about something Muggle children learn."

Snape instantly saw a few of the students stand up with fierce hatred in their eyes. One of those, strangely enough, was Harry. However, he knew the real reason Harry disliked Umbridge so much. She and the Ministry had been calling him a liar for months now. He watched Minerva quickly stand up, which probably was to make sure Sinistra didn't kill Umbridge. Slowly, the two witches left. Taking another drink from his goblet, Snape caught Harry's eyes for a moment. This was the price paid for disobedience.


	8. Torture Sessions with Dolores

**Torture Sessions with Dolores**

After his Transfiguration class, Harry slowly meandered into the dungeons for Potions. He dropped his books with a very loud thump onto his table and sat down. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't even done anything. He heard the snickers from some of the Slytherins as they arrogantly strolled into the classroom. Harry clenched his teeth tightly together and glared at a jar of pickled toads. He didn't even glance up when he heard Snape start his lecture.

"Now, since some of you morons continue to try to destroy my classroom on a daily basis with your pathetic attempts at brewing, you will be working in groups of three this morning." Snape then stalked towards the Gryffindor side of the room. "Miss Granger, Mister Longbottom, and Mister Weasley, you'll be working together. Do not give me that look, Weasley. I'm sure Potter can manage to spend two hours without you holding his hand. Or did your mother not inform you that a little separation makes the heart grow fonder, Mr. Weasley?" A few students snickered at this, but most of them just ignored the insult. "Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, Miss Greengrass, you three will work together. Miss Brown, Miss Dunbar, and Miss Patil, you three will be together." The girls squealed loudly instantly. "Five points from Gryffindor for your asinine fan girl squeal. If I wanted to hear that mindless torture, I'd tell Sinistra that Umbridge was dead." The girls quickly hushed and hung their heads.

_That evil, vile toad,_ Harry snarled in his head at Snape's mentioning of Umbridge. He wanted to wrap his hands around her and squeeze her throat until her eyes popped out. _I didn't even do anything! She has no right to give me a detention when I'm in McGonagall's class._

"Mister Goyle, Mister Crabbe, and Mister Nott," Snape spoke glancing at his Slytherins. "Mister Finnigan, Mister Thomas, and Miss Tracey, you'll work together. That leaves us with Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini, and Mister Potter. Hopefully, two of my Slytherins will be able to handle the great Harry Potter," Snape drawled, not noticing Harry's green eyes darkening while the young Gryffindor sent a glare worthy to be one of Snape's at the pickled toads.

As Snape whirled around to walk back towards his worktable, the jar of pickled toads on his immediate right suddenly exploded. He instantly turned back towards the class with a murderous look on his face. However, his eyes soon fell on Harry. He could feel the anger coming off the young man. He and Harry had talked about Snape having to continue his act in front of the other Slytherins. Why was the young man so upset? "Get a hold of yourself." Two seconds later, however, another jar exploded followed by a cascade of explosions.

Acting on instinct, Snape suddenly grabbed a hold of Harry's robes and yanked the young man out of his chair and up over the table. He held him up so that their noses were nearly touching. He could see the black in Harry's eyes. Obviously, something had set the young man off, and it didn't seem to be Snape for once. At least Snape hoped he wasn't the reason. He glanced briefly towards Granger and Weasley before ignoring the voice in his head. Wandless, he silently casted a stunning spell on the young man prior to glaring at the rest of the class. He had to deal with Harry alone.

"Get out," he snarled towards his fifth-year potions students. He watched them flee in droves. That is except Granger and Weasley, but he made sure Granger understood. As soon as they were all gone, he gently set Harry down and ran a diagnostic spell. He didn't find anything unusual, though. Drawing in a breath, he woke Harry up and folded his arms. Harry had better have a damn good reason for losing his temper just then.

"What…what happened?" Harry quietly muttered holding his head.

"You destroyed my classroom," Snape flatly replied. "Perhaps you can enlighten me as to your reasoning for that?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry said glancing at the older wizard.

"You don't know?" Snape repeated softly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um…Transfiguration class," Harry answered before shaking his head. "I mean, I remember parts of it, but it doesn't make sense, though." At the sight of Snape's eyes narrowing, Harry explained further. "I don't know for sure, but I think Umbridge was there."

"She was perhaps observing Minerva's class to find a reason to fire her also. What does that have anything to do with you destroying my classroom?" Snape then saw the recognition in Harry's eyes. "What is it?" he drawled very softly. Sometimes, speaking to Potter was like disemboweling frogs.

"Umbridge gave me a detention!" Harry exclaimed. His anger had returned.

"I see," Snape replied glaring at the young man. "So my arm is all cut up to hell because you have a detention with Umbridge?" He then quickly whirled around and waved his hand towards the mess in efforts to calm himself. "Honestly, Harry, you've had detentions with her before," he said in a soft voice. The anger was almost gone now. "There was no need to throw a hissy fit in my classroom."

"No need?" squawked Harry before scoffing. "You and the rest of the staff are seriously out of touch if you think that."

"Kindly cease in your imitation of a four-year-old, Potter, before I do something we'll both regret," Snape growled glaring at the young man.

"I'd rather have a month's worth of detention with deinking octopi than spend a detention with Umbridge, sir," Harry replied clenching his teeth.

"And just why is that?" Snape noticed Harry start to close off again. "No, Harry, don't you dare close yourself off to me again. That's what got you into this mess. If there is some shred of reasoning behind your anger, other than she gave you a detention, say it." He noticed the incessant shaking of Harry's head. "Merlin, you've had six detentions with her so far…that I know of at least. Each time you come back, you're more pissed off than a Hungarian Horntail. Now, either you tell me verbally or I will use another means to find out what has you so pissed off." He watched Harry's jaw clench. Obviously, the young Gryffindor didn't want Snape to know. "One," Snape started to count.

"Fine, I'll show you," Harry snapped before pushing up his right sleeve angrily. "There, are you happy now, Snape?" he snarled shoving his arm towards the older wizard.

"Thrilled, Potter," Snape drawled before noticing the nasty inflamed scratches on the back of Harry's hand. "Umbridge did this to you?" he asked softly gently examining the 'I must not tell lies' carved into Harry's hand.

"Yeah, and I'm not the only one," Harry grudgingly replied. He then released a loud huff. "I wish Sinistra had just hexed the bitch this morning."

"No doubt, she wishes the same thing, Harry," Snape responded with a soft sigh. "Remain here."

"Wait. You're not going to—"

"No, Harry. I'm not going to kill Umbridge. I'll leave that to Aurora. I've killed enough people in my life." Snape then whirled around and walked to his private stores with his robes billowing behind him menacingly. He returned a few moments later with a small jar. "Know what this is?"

"Murtlap Essence," Harry instantly answered.

"You have been paying attention," Snape said with a smirk before pulling the yellow tentacles out of the jar and placing them on the phrased carved in the youth's hand. "Don't move your hand or complain. It should heal your wounds." Gently treating himself next, he pushed up his own sleeve on his right and winced. He caught Harry's look of remorse instantly. "I've been injured worse, Harry." He then effortlessly ran his ebony wand down his arm, closing the numerous lacerations.

"Wish I could do that," Harry mumbled.

"So you can hide your injuries even more?" Snape retorted. "I think not, Mr. Potter."

"All staff and students to the Great Hall," a loud booming voice echoed throughout the room.

"Lovely," Snape drawled before removing the murtlap from Harry's hand.

"What's that all about?"

"Umbridge and her latest attempt to kill us all," Snape replied with a soft sigh. At the sight of Harry's confusion, he explained further. "Gym class, Potter, she's decided we should have a mandatory gym class. Madam Pomfrey has broken us into three different groups: overweight, normal weight, and underweight. No doubt, you and I will be in the underweight category."

"Is Umbitch doing it with us? She could stand to lose a couple of pounds."

"Does she ever?" Snape then whirled around and headed for the door with Harry following close behind. "I'll speak with our High Inquisitor and inform her that my detention supersedes hers. However, I'd recommend you not to upset her anymore. We'll speak more about this later tonight, though."

"Why would she listen to you?"

"Because she foolishly believes I'm on her side, Potter." The two wizards then walked into the massive hall in their familiar ways. Snape briskly walked past the rowdy students sneering, and Harry walked towards his Gryffindor friends grumbling. No one ever knew that it was all an act. And it was just the way both wizards wanted it too.

"While we have started to eat healthier here at Hogwarts, we at the Ministry have yet to see any improvement." Umbridge then smiled that sickly sweet smile of hers towards the students and staff. "Therefore, the Ministry and I have decided that Hogwarts must partake in a truly visionary idea. In a few moments, you will each receive a slip of paper that will place you into three categories: detrimental, suitable, and undesirable. For the duration of this program, you'll remain in your groups, and you'll not speak to a member of another group." She sighed softly smiling out at all the glaring faces. "We shall perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that are harmful to all." She then glanced towards Madam Pomfrey. Two seconds later, thousands of slips of paper appeared in everyone's hand. "Now, the detrimental group shall be in the far left corner. The suitable group shall meet in the middle, and the undesirables shall be near the doors." The crowd went their separate ways to their groups. Some of them grumbled. Some of them smirked, and some of them just wore the face of neutrality.

Harry walked over to the doors and sighed as he stood alone for a few moments. He glanced up when he saw Professors Vector and McGonagall walk over to him. The two witches only briefly flashed smiles towards him before turning back towards Umbridge. Professor Trelawney slowly walked up to them with a pained expression on her face, but said nothing. Harry then saw Snape join the group.

"No way, you're an undesirable too, Severus?" teased Professor Vector.

"Hilarious, Septima," Snape drawled. "No need to know why you're here."

"Thank you for your promptness, everyone," Umbridge said with that same stupid smile on her face that most of the professors and students wanted to hex off. "This shall be your group until the end of term. Now, professors, why you are in your groups, your students are your equals, and vice versa."

"Harry," Snape softly said standing a bit closer towards the young Gryffindor. "Whatever occurs, do not go to your detention with Umbridge tonight. You will meet me in my office at our usual time."

"Is something going to happen, sir?" Harry wasn't quite sure if it was safe to talk right then. Granted, Harry's group consisted of Snape, Vector, McGonagall, and Trelawney. There was also the fact that Umbridge was standing next to the suitable group, which was Hermione's group. However, Snape had given him explicit instructions that they were never to allow anyone to know.

"Oh, yes," Snape replied with a soft snort. "And it shall be quite enjoyable for everyone but me." He then fixed Harry with a look. "There is a reason we don't give Aurora time off, Potter." Snape then resumed his feigned attention directed on Umbridge.

Harry only shook his head and glanced towards his other professors. They seemed to be ignoring both Snape and Harry. _Maybe they know that Snape is a good guy_, Harry thought briefly before sighing. This entire acting going on was giving him a headache. He glanced back towards Umbridge. However, the doors behind him suddenly opened up, gaining his attention instantly. He wasn't alone. Harry's mouth dropped, as did three-fourths of Hogwarts.

"Miss Sinistra, you are not allowed to partake in this program, seeing as you are neither student nor staff member." The sickly sweet smile was drooping slightly.

"If you had bothered to read the bylaws before firing me, Dolores, you would have noticed the clause under the staffing section of the charter," Aurora Sinistra drawled lazily as she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about? There's no clause."

"Salazar Slytherin added a clause to the staffing section because he was concerned that under Gryffindor's leadership his teachers would be discriminated against and bullied out of their positions. At the time, Gryffindor and Slytherin were still on rather good terms so Gryffindor accepted the measure without any second thoughts."

"I do not need a history lesson, Miss Sinistra. Now, kindly leave, before I have my Aurors throw you out." Umbridge then forced the grin back on her face, but she was visibly sweating.

"Each house must have two members on staff," Aurora said with a soft smirk. "Now, seeing as how Slytherin does not have—"

"I believe that Professor Vector qualifies as a certified Slytherin member," Umbridge disrupted.

"And you would be wrong," Aurora replied. "Septima never finished her first year here, and she never graduated from this school. So, technically speaking, she is not a Slytherin."

"Then I shall—"

"You would never believe this, Dolores, but yearbooks tell quite a lot. You are in fact a Hufflepuff so do not give me that crap," Aurora said sounding rather bored. "Another interesting fact you might like to know is that in case of the head of House being unable to do his job, it falls onto me, seeing as how I am the reserve head."

"Unfortunately, for you, Miss Sinistra, Professor Snape looks rather able to do his job to me," Umbridge replied drawing herself up.

"Yes, one would think that," Aurora then whirled around and sent a rather wicked looking jet of blue light at Snape. There was no sound from him as he slammed onto the ground.

Harry clenched his teeth and grabbed his wand. How could she do that? A hand, however, gently pressed down on his shoulder. He glanced up at his head of House.

"Severus chose this, Mr. Potter," McGonagall whispered. "As I'm sure he'll explain later."

Harry glanced at the man lying on the ground unconscious before glancing up towards his former Astronomy professor. What in the world was going on? He silently put his wand back into his pocket and grumbled that Snape had better have a damn good reason for this.

"Unfortunately, Dolores, we Slytherins tend to get a bit ambitious every now and then." Aurora then drew in a slow breath. She looked rather cold and emotionless. "Hmm…I believe I now am the head of Slytherin House, something of which you can never take from me, legally or otherwise. However, by all means, do try." Her dark eyes then glanced towards Harry and the rest of his group before glancing back. "I take it that I'm also an undesirable?" She didn't wait for a response before walking towards the small group. She then knelt beside Snape and softly whispered something, which appeared to wake him.

Snape glared at her instantly, but said nothing as he slowly got to his feet. He then grabbed the wall to keep himself upright. Glancing towards Harry, he briefly bowed his head towards the young man in their usual parting way.

"Remember your oath to me, Sinistra," Snape softly said.

"No worries, Severus. I'll be good this time," she replied flashing a soft smile towards Harry who looked extremely confused. She then watched Pomfrey quickly usher Snape out of the Great Hall.

"Very well, then I see I have no choice," Umbridge huffed.

Harry glanced down at the ground. Something really odd was going on, and he had a feeling it was about to get a whole lot odder. When he felt a vial pushed into his hands, he glanced up at Sinistra. She, however, wasn't looking at him.

"I don't understand."

"Just take it, Mr. Potter," she replied barely moving her lips.

Harry did as she commanded and instantly recognized the taste of a strengthening draught. His eyes narrowed on her. What was going on? Why did he need a strengthening draught? He then leaned back against the wall as Umbridge's voice droned on. He felt as if a very Slytherin plot was unfolding around him, and like the Gryffindor he was, he wanted to know what. He then felt the corner of his lips upturn slightly. Snape was plotting something, and now that the man knew about Umbridge's so-called detentions, oh, Harry shivered at the thought of what Snape would do to the toad. He couldn't wait until later that night to figure out what was going on.

"Undesirables, follow me," a muscular wizard snapped as he walked up to them. He looked like he was a former drill instructor. He had well-defined abs, massive biceps, and dark hair. "We're going to do some running. Think you're up to it?" he sneered before chuckling. "Pathetic, all of you, no wonder you're undesirables. Well, come on. I'm not waiting for you."

As soon as the wizard started to take off running, Harry felt compelled to follow. He noticed the other professors did also. He then glanced towards Sinistra with big eyes as they ran side by side. What in God's name was going on? He wanted to shout it, but he couldn't. Something was magically preventing him from speaking.

"Just obey, Mr. Potter," Sinistra replied. Their so-called gym instructor was a few feet in front of them. "The draught will counter the effects so you don't collapse on us at the end. Just keep obeying, though." She then glanced at him. "Severus will find us a way out."


	9. Never Cross a Slytherin

**A/N: **I was listening to "Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan when I wrote this. Enjoy. :D

**Never Cross a Slytherin**

Harry felt his former Astronomy professor's arm around his waist as she helped him down to the dungeons, several hours later. His entire body was sore from running non-stop. He had tried to stop once to catch his breath, but the stupid compulsion spell on him kicked in and dragged him along with the rest of the group. When they finally finished, the instructor temporarily lifted the compulsion spell and told them to get out of his sight. Unfortunately, that was harder than it looked. They could barely move.

"Why…why is she…" Harry tried to ask.

"Severus, Harry," Sinistra replied with a slow steadying breath. Her usually pale face was now flush with large beads of sweat. She looked unusually tired, and she had nearly sent them tumbling down the stairs twice already before catching herself.

"Dear Merlin, what in the nine hells happened to you?" Salazar Slytherin exclaimed from his portrait as soon as Harry and Sinistra reached him.

"Just open the damn portrait," she replied shortly. Her dark eyes then glanced towards Harry. "Stay," she commanded before walking away slowly. She nearly stumbled once more when she hit the top of the steps, but she continued without looking back at Harry. He was safe now. He was far from Umbridge, which was just what they wanted.

Harry groaned as another cramp hit his side. He nearly fell to the ground since it hurt so badly. Strong arms wrapped quickly wrapped around him and held him close. He groaned loudly before leaning further into the person currently holding him upright. A few seconds later, he felt a liquid slide easily down his throat. The pain receded almost instantly, and he found his savior.

"Snape?" he softly rasped. For the first time that Harry ever remembered, Snape actually looked rather concerned for him. It was beginning to get better to breathe for Harry, though, which coincided with the fleeting look of relief peeking from behind Snape's chocolate eyes.

"What hurts?"

"What doesn't?" replied Harry with a scoff. He then fixed Snape with a look of wonder. "What's going on? What was that thing between you and Professor Sinistra?"

"I see that she deserves your respect, whereas I continue to get nothing," Snape said with a soft smirk. "Let's get you settled first, Harry. Then I'll explain." He was extremely gentle as he helped the young man to the couch.

"Did you have your tea today?" teased Harry.

"Hush, Potter," Snape responded with a soft laugh. "And I've had my fix for the day." He then held out his hand summoning a goblet. "Drink this. It'll counter the beating Umbridge put your body through." He watched the young man drink it without even a shred of hesitation. "Trusting a Slytherin will get you killed someday, Harry."

"At least I know I'll be killing you also, Snape," Harry responded with a faint smirk.

"Perhaps we should not become so friendly with one another then. You are a Potter, after all."

"Have I ever hexed you, Snape?"

"Need I remind you about your third year in the Shrieking Shack?" He chuckled softly when Harry blanched at the memory. "I should have expected you to have a short memory span. You do take after your father when it comes to brains."

"Oh, yeah, and do you take after Pinocchio, Snape?" At the glare directed at him, Harry glanced towards the floor rather ashamed with himself. "I'm sorry. I thought…"

"You were listening to that foolish Gryffindor side of yours again," Snape responded. "It is surprising, however, that a Potter would apologize to me for something he said." He then gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We both have a past we are trying to escape, Harry. It has made us both sensitive, I fear. Now, I believe you are settled enough to ask."

"Why is the Ministry trying to kill us? What's with the different groups? Why did Sinistra curse you? Why is she now the head of House and not you? Frankly, Snape, what is going on here? Because I'm totally lost," Harry said.

"The Ministry is not trying to kill anyone. The point in all this is not for the supposed poor health of our students. The Ministry has never given much thought about Hogwarts until recently with the Dark Lord's return. They continue to believe that he has not risen again, and they will believe that until he attacks the Ministry. I am rather convinced that idiot Fudge believes in that Muggle phrase of what I can't see won't hurt me. It will be his downfall in the end." Snape then drew in a deep breath. "In response to the different groups, there is more to it than what Umbridge spews. We are Undesirables because we go against the Ministry's propaganda. I am a known Death Eater who escaped the Ministry's clutches after the Dark Lord's supposed downfall due to Albus Dumbledore's efforts. You are Harry Potter, a young man considered by the Ministry to be one of the main reasons they cannot quell the rumors of the Dark Lord's return. Trelawney is a complete moron who rubs Umbridge the wrong way. Minerva and Aurora frankly just piss Umbridge off because they don't fall into line with what she says. And Vector is a threat because of her friendship with Sinistra. If Umbridge could, she would perhaps label the headmaster as an Undesirable. However, since he refuses to come down from his office, she cannot do a damn thing about it."

"Okay, so why did Sinistra curse you like that? McGonagall said it was your choice."

"And it was," Snape replied flatly. "She found the necessary chink in the system to regain her title as a staff member. As you have no doubt seen so far, she is not the typical Slytherin. She allows her emotions to control her, which will be her ruin someday. I had spoken to her earlier about acting more Slytherin around Umbridge."

"But why?" asked Harry. "Why is she so important?"

"She is a sworn enemy of the Dark Lord as is Trelawney. Dumbledore has kept both of them safe and far from the Dark Lord." Snape then scoffed and shook his head. "Before you ask, she refused when asked to serve as a Death Eater. She is from a prominent pureblooded family, and it was the equivalent of if a Malfoy refused to serve. The standing order for Trelawney and Sinistra is to kill them."

"But you haven't, though."

"Because in the Dark Lord's eyes, Harry, I have a much more important mission than to kill those two," Snape responded with a serious look.

"Oh. So then her hexing you was to make sure she gained the head of House position so she remained at Hogwarts?" Snape nodded curtly. "What was that curse she used on you?"

"It is one of her creations. It uses both new and old magic. Though, I doubt you understand what that means, considering your lineage."

"She casted a pretty powerful spell," Harry said with a wry smile. "Yeah, Snape, I got that when she knocked you out cold."

"In response to what's going on, the Ministry is trying to break us so that we all turn on you and the headmaster, claiming you both are lying. The food they claim healthy is atrocious to taste, but with the frequent additions of physical torture class now, the students and staff will be more than happy to eat whatever the Ministry gives us. They have taken our tea, coffee, and any other stimulants to induce withdrawal symptoms in us so we snap. I believe you saw the result of my breakdown."

"And that was only after a few hours," Harry said grinning.

"Shut up, Potter," Snape replied with a raised eyebrow. "The idea of forcing people who are underweight already is to break us further. That potion I gave you earlier, however, shall keep your immune system in check so that the physical exhaustion does not cause you to become deathly ill."

"What about the other professors?"

"Why do you believe I've been here for the past few hours, Harry, recuperating?"

"You've been making more of that potion then for the other professors?" Snape nodded again. "Wow." Harry then shook his head slowly. "And here I thought you were on your deathbed?"

"Listen to me, Harry. Aurora Sinistra is more likely to kill Albus Dumbledore than me."

"Why?"

"As if I'd ever tell a Gryffindor," Snape drawled rolling his eyes.

"NO WAY! She LIKES you?" Harry shouted before dropping his mouth in shock. "Whoa, that is…whoa. Well, I guess I can kind of see it."

"See what, Potter?" Snape snapped defensively.

"Well, all the girls do say there's something about you, Snape. I don't know, though. I mean, I know a girl who likes your eyes. She said there was just something about your eyes that sent chills down her spine. She said it felt as if you knew all her secrets that she hides. She also has said she's wanted to steal your cloak because you smell so intoxicating with the hints of vanilla and cinnamon that surround you. Then there's the fact that on the girls' list, you've been number one for a long time."

"The girls' list?" asked Snape softly.

"Yeah, each house's girls and boys come up with a list every term of who the cutest male and female teacher is. It's somewhat funny, but you and Professor Sinistra have been number one, according to Fred and George, since their brother Charlie went to Hogwarts. Then again, it's not like there's really any competition here. When Lockhart was here, you did lose to him for a while. But the minute you hexed him off the platform, you won unanimously."

"You're claiming I beat Lockhart?"

"Not really claiming as much as stating, Snape," Harry replied. "After all, you've said it yourself. Lockhart was an idiot. You proved that to everyone that day." Snape nodded slowly. "The girls then were watching you rather closely. They said that there was just something about your dark persona that they find sexy. Trust me. We guys have tried to figure it out, and we have yet to understand them."

"I beat Lupin?"

"The marks were a bit of a turn off for some of the girls."

"I cannot believe I'm discussing this with you. I've surely lost my last shred of sanity." Snape then sighed and rubbed his temples silently. "You're starting to regain your normal pasty complexion."

"Pasty?" squawked Harry. "I think you mean yourself with the pasty complexion, Snape."

Both of them shared a soft laugh. They had been growing closer and closer into a developing friendship, if one could call their relationship at that stage yet, over the past month. Of course, with the common enemy, Pink Toad, that was to be expected. However, like before, there were brief glimpses of their troubled past taking over. A jest here would rip open an old wound there. A sarcastic remark there would cause a hollow ache here close to the chest. Both broken boys were from so-called normal families if beatings were normal in any family. Both wounded doves suffered losses from the Dark Lord with the death of Lily Evans Potter. And now they were expected to pick up the pieces and pretend that everything was perfect when it so was far from the truth. Bonds solidified as wounds healed.

"So what's the plan between you and Sinistra then?"

"That we be as Slytherin as possible, Mr. Potter," Snape replied with a sly smirk.

"Meaning what exactly, Snape?" Harry asked still confused.

"By the end of the week, you'll know, Harry. Now, what do you wish for dinner tonight?"

Harry only shrugged and narrowed his eyes on the retreating Potions Master. That was a very Slytherin response to his question. He would have to keep a close eye on the man for the next week. However, Harry guessed that their plan was already in motion. He then felt a chill rush down his spine. Two Slytherins plotting was probably worse than since Dementors. Harry felt a tad bit sorry for poor Umbridge, well, not really.

* * *

Fred and George walked to Umbridge's office for their detention. They could barely move because they were that exhausted, though. Everyone they had run across was still chatting about Umbridge and Professor Sinistra. Neither of the twins could believe that Sinistra didn't hex the hem-hem out of her since she hexed Snape to pieces. They thought Sinistra would for sure since Umbridge made that nasty remark about Astronomy not being important like Potions. Every single student who ever had Sinistra knew how much Astronomy meant to her. In fact, the twins received lectures and detentions for trying to make a joke out of it.

However, at the time, the twins frankly didn't see the point in learning about the stars. Stars didn't help the Weasley family financially and make it so the twins didn't have to have hand-me-downs from their older brothers Bill and Charlie. Stars wouldn't help the twins break free for their numerous future endeavors. Now, Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA classes had at least practicality for them, not Astronomy. And they told her as much once as the foolish eleven year olds they were.

She didn't yell. She didn't take points. She just stood staring at them for a moment before reciting the mythology surrounding the Gemini constellation. She informed them that the Greeks named the constellation after Pollux and Castor, twins who had participated in the Argonaut expedition where a storm once ceased due to stars appearing on their foreheads. After that encounter, Romans worshiped the twins as special protectors of sailors and warriors since wherever a fierce battle raged on the twins would appear together. Before she left, she quietly said that the stars inform people of whom they are and where they are going in life. At the time, neither of the twins understood what she meant, but they understood it now. They had become a special protector one could say for Harry, so maybe there was some truth in the stars. At least, there was more truth in that than any of Trelawney's predictions had.

"How about we try the Skiving Snack boxes?"

"Brilliant," Fred said with a wide smirk before stopping. George followed suit, and both glanced at each other with narrowed eyes. At the far end of the corridor was a person in long black robes with a drawn up hood to cover the face. Leaning against the windowsill, the person stared in their direction as if waiting for something to happen. If they didn't know any better, they'd swear a Death Eater had infiltrated the castle. The twins nodded once at each other before walking towards the shadow.

"Professor?" spoke George. The shadowy figure snorted softly making George glance towards his twin brother.

"Now, boys, let's forgo the usual pleasantries today," said the figure clearly amused. "I have something for you to give to our esteemed High Inquisitor." The figure then laughed darkly.

"Will it kill her?" Fred asked softly as he grabbed the bottle of black liquid.

"Boys, since when am I killer? It'll just help her complexion. Pour a little in her tea before you leave, boys. Then come up to my tower tonight so we may fix those wounds the evil toad left on you."

"Yes, Professor," the twins replied before walking away from Sinistra. Both were a bit uneasy as they left her. She definitely did not sound like her usual self. After all, the only teacher who gave them permission to give Umbridge hell at this point was McGonagall. However, they guess it made sense. Umbridge had insulted Sinistra, and Slytherins, at least the Slytherins the twins knew, always retaliated when a person least expected it.

Fred slowly opened the door to Umbridge's office. The horrid pink witch sat in her chair with that sickly sweet smile plastered to her face. He tightened his hold on the potion. They could wait. They were masters at waiting for the perfect moment. Umbitch wouldn't know what hit her.

**A/N: **Any guesses on what the potion was?


	10. Giving the Devil Her Due

**Giving the Devil Her Due**

The next morning at breakfast, a house elf in a long dark shirt stood in the shadows glancing towards the plump pink witch at the very end of the long table. None of the staff or the students paid attention to the house elf in the shadows. Its dark eyes glanced around just to make sure, though, before it pulled out the small vial of black liquid. House elves didn't usually interfere, but they all had the pleasure of meeting Dolores Umbridge. She called them vile names and treated them as if they were dirt. She also made no attempt to hide her attitude towards Headmaster Master Dumbledore. The other house elves were too afraid of what would happen to them, but not Kali. She had seen what evil vile Umbridge did to Mistress. She had heard the words of hate spewed at Mistress in attempts to hurt her.

Last night had been pure luck that Kali had been walking the corridors late at night when the Weasley twins headed back to their common rooms. She instantly recognized the potion in one of their hands. Mistress had received that from Mr. Dark Wizard earlier. The two Slytherins had spoken in hushed tones, but Kali had overheard that it was for evil Umbridge. Kali had tried to get it from Mistress so Mistress didn't get in trouble again, but Mistress refused Kali. So as any good house elf serving a Slytherin would do, Kali waited patiently for an opportunity to present itself. The twins easily handed the potion towards Kali because they saw the dislike in the young house elf's deep sapphire eyes.

Glancing around once more just to ensure no one had noticed her yet, Kali sighed contently. They were too busy eating their breakfasts. She looked at the black liquid to the pink plate filled with food. It would be too noticeable if she just poured it in the witch's food. She'd have to create a distraction. She then glanced towards the student tables. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head.

Snapping her fingers, she made two syrup-covered pancakes fly through the air towards a blond Slytherin and a dark-haired Gryffindor. She nearly giggled when both students stood up glaring at each other. The animosity between the two was legendary. She ignored the shouting from the students and staff, though. She had a mission to do. More food flung across the hall as a savage food fight ensued between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The staff quickly tried to subdue it, though, but Kali had magically charmed the food. She knew Headmaster Master Dumbledore would recognize her house elf signature, but evil vile Umbridge needed to learn her lesson. Kali would take whatever punishment Headmaster Master Dumbledore had for her later. She snapped her fingers once more, transferring the black liquid into the witch's waffles since the plump woman was shouting that she'd have order. Having completed her mission, Kali ended her spell and faded away. She didn't need to see the witch's punishment. Between Mr. Dark Wizard and Mistress, Kali knew Umbridge didn't have a chance in hell.

~CCAH~

Snape sighed heavily from his chair at the head table. He wasn't an idiot to think that Malfoy and Potter had started that food fight. He knew Dumbledore was the same way. Someone else had, and his guess was that it was a house elf. Idly, he wondered if perhaps Dobby had instigated it, but that pathetic elf would probably be sobbing and begging Dumbledore for forgiveness now.

Glancing at his untouched food, he sighed again. It looked rather edible, but Snape knew that Umbridge had regained control of the menu for all meals again. He slowly picked up his fork and attempted to eat the green goo. He grimaced at the bitter taste, but forced himself to eat it. His dark eyes glanced towards Harry very briefly. The young man was eating it as if it was full of chocolate frogs. Obviously, the Dursleys had mistreated the poor child more than what Harry claimed.

"Hem-hem," the witch to his left said with that sickly plastered smile on her face.

"Yes?" he drawled in a deadly tone that he knew would be lost on the idiot.

"I'm having an affair with Cornelius," Umbridge replied grinning stupidly.

Had Snape not been the ultimate Slytherin, he would have choked in shock. He instantly glanced sideways at her. Why in hell was she telling him that? His eyes then narrowed on the words 'I must not eat sweets' that was now written on her forehead. That was…but… In horrible understanding, his head then whipped towards Aurora who sat on the other side of the table from him. She was engaged in conversation with Septima and Flitwick, though. How in the nine hell's had she done it without him noticing? Could it be that he was slipping?

"I sent Dementors to Privet Drive this past summer to get rid of that horrid Potter brat." Umbridge then gently patted his arm as if she was comforting him.

Snape's eyes narrowed into slits on the witch. She _was_ the reason the Wizengamot nearly expelled Harry? He felt his blood boil as he glared at her. She had nearly cost him everything. He then shook his head violently. Cost him everything, what was he saying? Harry Potter was so not everything. He possibly might be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. He definitely is the son of the witch Snape fell in love with when a young man. It was too laughable, though, to say the Gryffindor was everything to Snape. Well, he did tie his life to the boy. So the boy was the one thing keeping him alive.

The words on her forehead then morphed into 'liar,' 'temptress,' 'Hufflepuff,' 'half-blood,' 'pretender,' and 'hag.' Inwardly, he was rather impressed with the display. It wasn't what he had wanted the potion to do. Her spilling her guts to him hadn't even been his intention with it. He hoped he would get to see his intended result, though. But these other ideas were rather impressive.

"I used a blood quill on the horrid little brats here just to make them feel pain. I love seeing the look of shock on a student's face as the words etch into his or her hand. Naughty children deserve it."

Snape thanked Merlin that he had his barriers up. Otherwise, he'd be throttling the witch. He could feel Minerva's anger beside him. It was rather suffocating, but he could understand her anger, though. If the Gryffindor wanted to slap her into Tuesday, Snape wasn't going to stop her. There was a slight chance that he might even have cheered her on, which would shock all.

"Cornelius and I bet on how long Dumbledore would last without lemon drops. Unfortunately, we both lost. Our main goal here is to make Dumbledore and Potter suffer the most by torturing all of you so they recant their statements that You-Know-Who has returned." Umbridge then laughed softly as if she shared a joke with a friend.

Snape wanted desperately to scoff at the idiot in front of him. If he thought Gilderoy Lockhart was an idiot, Dolores Jane Umbridge took the cup. He realized that someone had mixed Veritaserum or some version of it into his potion. His current guess was Aurora had done it, but she would have needed help. The writing on Umbridge's face had to be a Weasley twin's invention. They were the only resident pranksters who could pull it off. He was rather positive that once his part of the potion kicked in, Albus would know instantly that he had been involved. Snape didn't care, though. This woman was pissing him off worse than Sinistra ever had. And Sinistra had done some rather stupid things during their Hogwarts years. She had stepped in front of a Marauders' hex meant for him, ice-skated on thin ice, threw an unknown ingredient in a cauldron to see what it did, and his all-time favorite moment, snarled that the Dark Lord should look up in a history book what a true Dark Lord was because he wasn't one. He had thought for sure she'd be dead by breakfast for making such a comment in the Slytherin common room, but she wasn't for some reason. In fact, Rosier and a few of the others actually seemed a bit hesitant around her. He never found out why, though.

"I'm not teaching the little monsters anything to defend themselves because I want them to die."

Within seconds, half of the staff was on their feet with their wands drawn. Snape glared at Umbridge feeling now more than ever the urge to cast the ultimate Unforgivable on her. He, however, quickly got his temper back under control. Even though, his Slytherins knew that he was a member of the Inner Circle, there was no need to prove that to the rest of Hogwarts. No matter how badly this woman was pissing him off.

"If anything happens to me, I've informed the Ministry to take Sinistra into custody. Everyone knows that woman is out for my blood." Umbridge then laughed loudly as if something was absolutely hilarious. "I've recommended an immediate Kiss for her…just to break her."

The blood in Snape and Sinistra's faces vanished within seconds. This was not good. Snape quickly went through his list of antidotes before his part kicked in. However, he knew that he wouldn't be able to reach it in time to override it. He had brewed it so that potion forced her to view the memories continuously for an hour without anyone removing it. He wanted her to suffer without any permanent damage, but with the two new variables added, anything could happen now.

Suddenly, piercing screams reverberated throughout the hall. Snape instantly closed his eyes. He knew without a doubt that Umbridge was experiencing the memories now. His best bet now was to pray the additives didn't react negatively with her. He glanced towards the terrified witch screaming bloody murder next to him. He could see the fear in her eyes, which he had once wanted. However, if that fear led to Umbridge going into cardiac arrest, then he killed Sinistra. He whipped his ebony wand out.

~CCAH~

In her mind, Dolores Umbridge watched Voldemort slowly walk towards her, looking as menacing as ever. She shook uncontrollably at the sight of his wand. She had seen the results of his first campaign. Now that she saw him up close, she was terrified beyond all belief. His nostrils, if one could call it that, flared as he stalked towards her. His black robes billowed behind him, and his black eyes held a tremendous dark power in them.

"You doubt my return," Voldemort hissed. A red jet of light slammed against her, making her screams pierce even higher. "Do you dare to doubt my return now?"

"No…dear Merlin…please…please…I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Not yet, but you will be." Loud sinister laugher spread throughout her as she pleaded.

~CCAH~

At the sight of Umbridge trying desperately to flee from him, Snape sent a powerful sleeping spell at her without a second thought given to the implications. When she unceremoniously dropped to the floor, he whirled around towards the young Slytherin.

"Did you add it?" he snapped stalking towards her and grabbing her robes. "Dammit, Aurora!" he yelled. "Did you add it?" By the look their coworkers were giving them, he knew that he had just confirmed their suspicions of the two Slytherins working together to driving Umbridge insane. He watched the witch stare blankly at him as if the Dementors had already sucked her soul out.

"I'm going to die," she whispered softly.

Snape instantly released her and whirled around. He couldn't deal with her when she was hysterical. He glared down at the pink plump witch that made his life a living hell. He wanted to kill her. How could he have been so stupid? He had healed Harry. There was no need for him to retaliate. He internalized his anger quickly. It was neither the time nor the place for an audience to witness the most feared Potions Master throwing a temper tantrum. He drew in a deep breath before storming off between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. His black cloaks menacingly billowed behind him. Why had he done that? WHY?


	11. Crumbling Walls

**A/N: **Enjoy. :D

**Crumbling Walls**

Harry had watched the entire scene from the Gryffindor table entirely confused. Due to the loud noise from the students chatting, he couldn't hear what Umbridge was saying, but he could tell that whatever she was saying was upsetting everyone. His green eyes widened drastically when he caught half of the staff drawing their wands towards her. What on Earth was going on up there? He glanced towards Hermione, hoping that maybe she had caught something. She shook her head at him, though.

When Snape suddenly casted something on Umbridge, Harry felt his stomach tighten as Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors cheered. Something was wrong. His feeling of dread increased when he heard Snape yell at Sinistra if she added something. His green eyes could see the fear in Sinistra's eyes. There was something definitely wrong now. What could it be, though? Granted, Umbridge's screams were terrifying to hear, but Harry was in Ron and other Gryffindor's camp cheering, but there was just something unnatural about the entire thing.

Watching Snape briskly breeze past the Gryffindor table, Harry swallowed back his fears. He needed to follow the man. If Snape was worried, and Harry was definitely certain that it was out of concern that Snape was so upset, then the whole school should be scared. Without giving his actions another thought, Harry pushed up from the table and quickly rushed after Snape. It was harder than it looked, though, because Snape was going like a bat out of hell.

Two seconds after Snape emerged into his rooms, Harry followed right on his heels. As soon as the portrait slammed shut, Harry spoke. He knew he was probably on dangerous territory to begin with since he had just followed the man down to the one place all Gryffindors knew to avoid. Slytherins were rather territorial, after all.

"What's going on?" Harry winced when Snape whirled around with a fierce look in his black eyes. The young man had to rely heavily on his Gryffindor bravery to keep from turning around and running back towards the Great Hall. Snape looked downright murderous.

"How in the hell did you get in here?"

"I followed you," Harry replied quietly. "Please, Snape, what happened?"

"I doubt you are as blind as you are idiotic, Potter. What the hell do you think happened?" he sneered before throwing a rather powerful hex at his bookcases, which exploded within mere moments after the hex slammed into it. "Get out!" he roared. "Get the hell out of here, Potter!"

"I can't," Harry shouted back. "Something's wrong. Please just tell me! I can help." At the sound of Snape's creepy laughter, Harry's insides wrenched even tighter. Obviously, that wasn't the right thing to say, and it sounded better in his head than when he said it aloud.

"You want to help? James Potter's son wants to help _me_?" Snape laughed darkly as his eyes darkened even more until they were black soulless orbs. "Get out, Potter, before I do something we'll both regret," Snape sneered glaring at the young man.

"Whatever it is, Snape, I won't—"

"Of course you won't think any differently of me, Potter. I'm a murdering bastard who likes to make my students nearly piss themselves. I've killed hundreds without a single shred of remorse for the deaths." Snape then tore open his left sleeve to bare his left forearm. "Look at it! Look at IT!" he roared. "This Mark proves that I singlehandedly was responsible for the deaths of your parents. Did you know that, Potter? I'M the reason you're an orphan!" He then scoffed before angrily shaking his head at the lack of reaction from Harry. "And now I've practically murdered another witch who…" His voice trailed off for a few seconds before he started to speak again. "Umbridge told the Ministry that if anything happened to her, it was Sinistra's fault. They'll take that toad's word in an instance without any questions asked. You wish to know what's wrong? I've practically given Sinistra a death sentence! Umbridge gave the orders for an immediate Kiss. I doubt I need to inform you what that means since I was practically gleeful for the chance to see Black suffer it."

"She could have been lying, though," Harry quickly pointed out, ignoring Snape's last comment.

"She was under the influence of Veritaserum, Potter. It's extremely difficult to lie under it."

"But it's possible, though?" Harry asked, ignoring the tightness in his chest.

"Doubtful," Snape sneered. "If that witch goes into cardiac arrest, catatonic state, or Merlin forbids dies, then I've as good as sentenced Sinistra to the Dementors."

Harry stared at the older wizard, trying to solve the mystery in his muddled mind. Why was Sinistra so important to Snape? They bickered and fought always whenever they were near each other. Harry had even seen her slap Snape across the face once. They weren't friends by any means. Their animosity towards one another at times was practically scary.

Granted, Sinistra wasn't Harry's favorite professor. She was a fair one, though. She gave and took points from Slytherin just as many times as she gave and took from the other houses, but it was rare for her to do so. She was also rather mild in nature. She wasn't like Snape, snarling when someone put a star in the wrong place on a star chart. She'd admonish slightly, but she'd make sure the student knew his mistake before she left. Then again, there were numerous times when Harry skipped her class to do other things. However, none of that meant that he didn't care if the Dementors got her. He just didn't see why she was so important to Snape. He wasn't going to ask, though. He didn't want to open that large issue with the already emotionally disturbed Snape.

"So then we have to wait?" softly asked Harry.

"And hope I didn't kill another witch who cared for me," Snape responded closing his eyes. He looked defeated now and exhausted before he dropped into his dark blue recliner. Then again, he had just screamed bloody murder at the young Gryffindor. "You should perhaps return to your friends, Harry. I am in no mood for company."

"I am with a friend, Snape." When the older wizard's eyes darted towards him, he saw a flicker of an emotion before it left again. One of these days, Harry was going to figure out Snape's emotions. It just wouldn't be today. He silently took a seat on the sofa that was across from Snape. He wasn't going to leave the man alone. After all, Harry knew what one's thoughts did in these situations. After all, Harry had Cedric's death weighing on him all summer long, and he wasn't dealing with it in the proper way. The young man sighed once more. Maybe when this was all over, then he could let Snape in and answer the man's questions about the Dursleys. He knew Snape was still trying to find a way to ask, but for some reason or another hadn't found the right way to approach it yet. That thought, the thought of someone caring for him, warmed his heart slight, but there was always Cedric to cool it instantly.

~CCAH~

Her body shook with horrendous tremors. Her pink lips quivered in fear. Her brown eyes wore the same sickening stare that she had since she arrived in the Hospital Wing. She stared up at the white ceiling, wishing for nothing more than punishment.

The children, oh, the poor sweet innocents she victimized for months now. They suffered horribly under her, and she, the nasty little witch she was, enjoyed their looks of astonishment. She enjoyed seeing the fear in the little one's faces as they wrote in their own blood while the quill carved into their hands. Knowing that she was no better than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, well, it made her sick to her stomach now.

She watched for an hour the terrible crimes He committed with her own compounded in the background. In one, she saw poor sweet Harry, the one who suffered the most, writing with her blood quill in refusal to stoop to her level. In the background, she saw the same child, screaming and crying over the body of his classmate that he brought back. She tried to escape the memories, but nothing worked. The memories only increased and forced her to view them. Her screams did not good to stop them. Her pleas unheard or ignored; she wasn't sure which. Overlooked were her cries, begging for forgiveness. Just as she had done with the students of Hogwarts, no one cared. Left to her own devices, her walls tumbled down like water to sandcastles. She was alone, utterly alone, and no one cared. It was after all what she deserved.

"Professor Umbridge?" a soft voice spoke off to her side. "Professor, can you hear me?"

She didn't respond, though. It wasn't that she couldn't because she could. She knew she could. The memories had long since stopped replaying in her mind. She would suffer in silence as her victims had. She flinched at the sudden compassionate touch to her shoulder. She didn't deserve this nicety. She deserved nothing, except perhaps Azkaban for herself.

"Professor, you must break yourself from your thoughts."

This little girl, she like Harry, suffered. Umbridge could remember the girl's unnatural eyes as she stared at her with uncommon clarity. The girl's silvery eyes scared her now. She knew. They all knew. There was nothing Umbridge could do. No amount of penance would make up for the months of torment these poor sweet innocent cherubs suffered under her. When the young girl gently placed a common everyday Dandelion on Umbridge's hands, tears leaked from the woman's eyes. The longhaired blonde said nothing before turning and walking away.

Stifled sobs echoed around the Hospital Wing as the door silently shut behind the Ravenclaw. It was Umbridge's fault. Everything was her fault. She had sent the Dementors after Harry because she wanted him to suffer for claiming that Fudge was wrong. Fudge _was_ wrong, though, and she nearly caused that boy's death. She saw the faces of the poor Hogwarts students. She saw the sadness, the anger, the neutrality, the hatred, everything they directed at her. And she knew she deserved it. She deserved their hatred. She deserved their contempt. She deserved the jeers when she walked past. She deserved the cheers when the memories took over. She deserved all that and more.

"Now, now, Professor, it's all right. You're safe," a voice she recognized as the mediwitch said.

"No, it's not," replied Umbridge. Pomfrey was perhaps her only friend because the mediwitch was the only one who wasn't in the Great Hall earlier. "Have you spoken with Cornelius yet?"

"I have, but only to inform him that you're on a temporary leave of absence."

"The Aurors are still here, though?"

"Yes," she responded. "Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks are. Would you like me to get them?" She patted Umbridge on the shoulder when the woman nodded. "Remain here, and I'll get them."

Umbridge caught the look of relief flutter over the matron's eyes. Could Pomfrey know what she ordered the Aurors to do in this situation? She shook her head. There was no way that she knew.

"You asked for us?" Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke as soon as he and the young Auror arrived.

"Yes, um…" Umbridge then glanced away. She needed to do it. She needed to attempt to make up for what she did. "Ignore my previous orders concerning Sinistra." She didn't catch the look of relief in their eyes. She drew in a deep breath. "I used a blood quill on the students and sent Dementors after Harry Potter this summer." She caught their anger instantly. At least it was over now. They'd arrest her because she was a naughty little girl, and naughty little girls deserved to be punished.


	12. Crisis Adverted

**Crisis Adverted**

A few hours later, Cornelius Fudge sighed heavily as he sat behind his desk in his Minister's office. More and more reports of You-Know-Who sightings kept flooding in and appearing on his desk. The reports stood towering over him. He couldn't believe it. Could it be that all these people were around the bend claiming that they saw You-Know-Who? Or was Dumbledore right and You-Know-Who was back? A shiver quickly ran down the length of his spine. He hoped it was the former rather than the latter. If it was the latter, then there went his political career.

"Forgive me for bothering us, sir, but Auror Shacklebolt is requesting a meeting with you," a familiar voice spoke behind the stacks of reports.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Mr. Weasley. Show him in," Fudge replied. He sighed and rose walking around the towers of papers so he could actually see Shacklebolt when the dark-skinned Auror arrived.

"Forgive me for bothering you, Minister. However, I had thought you'd like to be informed that I have placed Undersecretary Umbridge into custody."

"You did _what_?" Fudge screeched. He had to have heard the Auror wrong. There was no way that…that he heard Umbridge was under arrest. The dark-skinned wizard on stood there ramrod, which made Fudge sigh. So, he did hear that right then. "I see, and what are her charges?"

"Ordering and administering Veritaserum on children without proper consent or notification to their parents, using blood quills on students during detentions, and abusing the power of office, Minister," Shacklebolt answered calmly with his hands behind his back. "She has already admitted her guilt on all three charges. She also informed me that she was the one to give the order for the Dementors to patrol in Little Whinging."

Fudge grimaced slightly. This was definitely not boding well for him. Why did he choose Umbridge of all people to go to Hogwarts? The guilty feeling gnawing at his inside then started to make its presence known again, and he clearly remembered why. But it seemed that Auror Shacklebolt wasn't going to let it go without it said, though.

"Undersecretary Umbridge also admitted to a personal indiscretion between you and her."

"Yes, well, I assure you that it is—"

"Perfectly true, sir," Shacklebolt responded without any malice. "Her experience at Hogwarts has taught her that honesty is truly the only way. However, I care not what you do behind closed doors, Minister. I am only here to relay the charges and a message from her."

Cornelius Fudge drew himself up to full height. What could that horrid woman want to tell him now? She had practically ruined him if any of this got to the press. He then smiled inwardly. Well, he just would have to make sure that didn't happen. He could do it. He was after all the most brilliant politician the Wizarding World had seen. Just look at how the public took to his claims that Dumbledore was an old coot and that Harry Potter was a lie.

"Undersecretary Umbridge would like me to relay to you that you are wrong."

"I'm wrong?" Fudge repeated with a slight tremble. That little message could mean anything. After all, he knew it was odd to be messing around with her since he was a married man. However, he guessed that wasn't what she was talking about here. He watched the Auror who stood at attention, waiting for Fudge to dismiss him from the room. "How many people know about this? About Umbridge's confessions?" he asked.

"Auror Tonks and me, sir," Shacklebolt answered stoically.

Fudge turned his back to the well-trained Auror. So only two people knew about this, well, that'd bode well for Fudge. He closed his eyes. He really didn't want to do this, but he wasn't going to commit political suicide by allowing Shacklebolt to leave his office. Thankfully, there were wards all around the room so no one would know what had happened. Drawing his wand, he drew in a slow even breath. It was for the Wizarding World he told himself. They needed him. Whirling around, he opened his mouth to murmur his spell, only to have a stunner hit him instead. He slammed hard onto the ground and stared up at the ceiling until Auror Shacklebolt walked into his view.

"Sadly, I had thought you'd try this," Shacklebolt coolly spoke staring down at him. "I cannot allow you to do that. The truth _must_ come out because people, _good_ _people_, are dying every day that you continue to spin the news your way. He _is_ back, and the public will finally know the truth by evening."

~CCAH~

The next morning, Harry sighed heavily as he sat at the Gryffindor table. He could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes on him, which no doubt meant they were still trying to figure out what happened yesterday. Truthfully, Harry didn't know what happened. Of course, he remembered S—_Professor_ Snape rushing out of the Great Hall more ticked off than a little kid who can't get candy. However, he didn't know what had happened afterwards.

Harry's mind still reeled over the fact that he called the older wizard his friend. Since when was S—Professor Snape his friend? Harry then sighed. He was trying harder to show the man respect now, but his calling the man by his last name had become a habit, unfortunately. Harry was determined to break that habit. Something about last night unsettled him. He wasn't quite sure what it was. Perhaps it was because he saw the professor behind his mask for a few moments. Then again, it could be because he interpreted the man's facial expressions last night towards him as one of caring. Harry wasn't about to admit that to the older wizard, though. S—Professor Snape probably wouldn't be too thrilled with him over that, which was for good reason.

"So, Harry," Ron softly started to say.

"Don't even ask me, Ron. I'm not going to tell you anyway."

"But something did happen, though," he replied before throwing a quick look towards the stoic dark robed professor at the High Table. "Did it have something to do with Umbridge being in the Hospital Wing? Fred said that they're keeping her under lock and key in there with Aurors."

"Yeah, it somewhat had to do with her." Harry then glanced towards his plate. "I'm not going to tell you, so don't even try it, Ron."

Loudly, the doors clanged open as someone walked into the Great Hall. Harry didn't even so much as glance at the person. He truly didn't care. He sighed heavily and started to eat his breakfast. His oatmeal was a bit dry, but it was still edible. He heard some intense whispers around him. He then sighed when Ron hit him with his elbow and motioned with his head towards the High Table. Twisting himself around, Harry glanced up there to see what was going on. His eyes widened at the sight. A familiar witch in dark robes with brown hair was walking with her head up high towards the professors. He had seen the witch before. She was at his trial, and she had stuck up for him. Harry quickly looked at Hermione. What in the world was going on now? If this was the Ministry's latest attempt to destabilize Hogwarts even more, they were going to be in for a rude awakening when the students revolted.

Harry watched the woman say something very hushed towards Dumbledore. It made him feel a bit better to see that the Headmaster wasn't upset about whatever she was saying. He then noticed that Professor Sinistra looked like she was having a panic attack. No doubt, she probably thought they were after her. No one had told Snape or Harry otherwise yet. When Dumbledore rose a few seconds later before he accompanied the woman back out of the Great Hall, Harry's heart leapt up into his throat.

Glancing towards Snape, Harry noticed the usually cold man lightly touch Professor Sinistra's hand for a split second before rushing off after the headmaster. To everyone else, it'd look like he merely brushed her hand by accident, but Harry understood that touch was intentional. He wasn't sure quite yet of Snape's meaning with the touch, but he guessed it probably was just to comfort her. Harry's heart thumped loudly in his ears. He could barely hear anything else in the Great Hall. Closing his eyes, he decided. If those idiots from the Ministry were going to take Sinistra away, then he was going to make damn sure that they learned all about Umbridge and her ruling her at Hogwarts. No more would an innocent suffer because of Harry.

Standing up from the Gryffindor table with his mind made up, Harry darted off towards the doors. He didn't give a rat's arse if the Ministry thought he was a liar. He had evidence. Well, evidence that he was probably suicidal since he knew Professor Snape rushed after the Ministry official too, which meant the man would see the new scars to the back of Harry's hand. It'd be worth it, though. At least that was what Harry hoped.

If he didn't already know that it was impossible to apparate in Hogwarts, Harry would swear Snape did. The man wasn't anywhere in the Entrance hall. Harry, however, didn't let this stop him. After all, they'd probably head to Dumbledore's office, which was where Harry went. He barely even noticed that he had given the right password on the first time because he focused so intently on getting there before the Ministry decided. He rushed up the white marble phoenix steps and burst into Dumbledore's office. Not even giving them a chance to speak, Harry spoke first.

"Don't listen to a word Umbitch says! She's a liar, and she used a blood quill on me. I have proof." Harry quickly pushed up his sleeve and showed it to the trio in front of Dumbledore's desk the back of his hand. He made sure to avoid Professor Snape's eyes.

"Forgive me, my boy, but Professor Umbridge is not claiming any differently." Dumbledore then held up a hand when Harry went to speak. "She has freely admitted this to the Aurors, Harry, and is willing to accept her fate." His twinkling blue eyes then glanced over the rim of his glasses. "Professor Sinistra has been absolved of all threats. You need not worry about her."

"Then why are you all up here?" Harry's stomach then clenched when no one answered right away. "Oh, no, please tell me…"

"Cornelius Fudge has stepped down as Minister," the Ministry witch spoke evenly. "I am here to ask Professor Dumbledore if he'd replace him."

"And I'm denying her request, respectfully, of course," Dumbledore replied with a soft smile. "Forgive me, Amelia, but I am rather enjoying my tenure as Headmaster of this fine school. Over the years, I have learned that students and professors have a way of surprising you every now and then." His eyes darted towards Harry and Snape briefly. "You could take it of course. You are a sensible young woman," he said flashing a smile towards her.

"I too like where I am, Headmaster." She then sighed. "Would you have any people that you think the Ministry should consider, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt," he answered. "Now, I'm sure you have much to oversee, Amelia, as I do myself." Once more, his twinkling blue eyes rested momentarily on Snape and Harry. "I shall inform the staff at once that the Ministry has rescinded their health decrees, but I do believe we should keep some of the healthy foods." The witch only nodded before quickly walking out of the office. "Now, my boys, there was something you wished for?"

"No, sir," Snape and Harry replied.

"Then by all means, consider this crisis adverted." Dumbledore then waved his hand effortlessly towards the familar and now empty bowl that usually held his sweets. Exactly two seconds later, the bowl filled with the little yellow candies. "Lemon drop, my boys?" Both Harry and Snape groaned before walking away.


End file.
